Stockholm II: Redemption
by NavyWriterChic
Summary: Jane Odinson arrives in Asgard with her two children with dire news. The Chitauri have come to Midgard looking for the tesseract and Loki sent them away for safety. Now she must become the queen to defend her world and people. But will being a mortal queen be enough or will she need something a little more?
1. Chapter 1 -- Blood

_Welcome my loyal readers and new guests to the sequel to "Stockholm: A Jane and Loki Novella." This story will pick up ten years after "Stockholm" and take our loving royal family on a journey of rediscovery and recovery._

_**TO NOTE:** This story picks up in an alternate time so if you were reading "Pardon my Past" and "Once Upon a Time," Lynnea and Lukas are not the same as they were in those previous titles._

_Everyone is portrayed by their original actors, but to add:_

Katelyn Mager - Lynnea  
Ted Allpress - Lukas (was young Loki in Thor film)

_**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN Loki, Jane, Thor, Sif, Torunn, Heimdall, the Warriors Three, Odin, Frigga, and anyone else that is of Marvel Entertainment / Disney Corp. I ALSO DO NOT OWN any of the music I suggest you listen to while reading. You do not have to listen to it, but it sets the mood just right._

_I DO OWN Lukas and Lynnea Lokison as they are my personal creations._

_Please review after chapters and enjoy Stockholm II: Redemption!_

* * *

MUSIC

**Once upon a time **- "_The Doctor's Theme_" on Doctor Who soundtrack  
**Asgard, the paradise** - "_A new king_" from Thor soundtrack  
**Portal from Earth** - "_Crisis in Asgard_" from Thor

*Jane is speaking at the beginning*

* * *

**Chapter One - Blood**

_Once upon a time, there was a tiny little planet home to a race of mortal humans called Earth or Midgard as it was known by to the otherworldly beings that sought to enslave them. They were seen as weak and helpless, needing guidance from a superior being._

_Just over a decade ago, a dishonored prince came to this small world and sought to subjugate and rule. He also sought the death of one of their own. She had been responsible for his dishonorment, but found that his heart of ice was bewitched by her. They married and ruled the planet into a new realm of prosperity and envy._

_It was a glorious time for the once meager world. The king and queen had two children during their rule._

_But their peaceful establishment was soon shattered when darkness and turmoil came to their world._

* * *

_Asgard_

It was paradise. The eternal realm of Asgard that shined brightly as the universal stars and suns illuminated the home of the Norse gods.

Without their light, the other eight realms would suffer and decay unto death.  
However, their home would endure forever.

The golden Palace of the Odinsons, home to the Odin Allfather and his family shined brightest amongst all the buildings, rivers, and gems that covered the realm.

People walked in and out of the castle, greeting those that were passed in transition.

Commotion of a different variety broke the pristine calm that had covered over the palace.

The callings came from the ancient gatekeeper of Asgard and the Midgardian acquired portal chamber...and he was perplexed by his tone.

"Your majesties, I demand your presence in the Temple," Heimdall's beckoning warning came before the members of the royal family.

Lord Odin, Lady Frigga, Prince Thor, and Lady Sif had been present when his voice reverberated and echoed off the walls of the throne room antechamber.

It must have been serious as he often sent messengers to bring people to him. Something of the magnitude of his voice calling to them directly must have occurred.

Prince Thor Odinson led the charge through the halls with his father not far behind him.

The ladies were keeping pace and finally arrived at the golden doors to the temple where the Inter-realm portal ring rested and was guarded by the Gatekeeper.

There was a portal opening and Heimdall stood guard by it.

"I pray thee great Heimdall," Thor called to him, "where is this portal's origin?"

"This opening had begun to open without warning," the Gatekeeper replied, slowly turning to face them. "It appears to be coming from Midgard, the realm of your brother."

He stood down his anticipation and callings for battle.

"Heimdall," his father spoke out, "if it is coming from Midgard, why summon for us so urgently?"

"King Loki or Queen Jane always send word in advance of their arrival prior to using the gateway," the ancient replied. "This one opens suddenly and without summons."

Mjolnir returned to his grasp.

"Look," his mother pointed.

There were shadows appearing from the dark blue void. One stood in the middle with two shorter in stature figures. The closer the figures drew to their realm, the clearer they became.

They all took shape to form his sister-in-law, Queen Jane Elizabeth Odinson and her two children; ten-year-old Lukas and five-year-old Lynnea.

The tiny girl clutched a small bear toy in her free arm.

Jane was stunning in a long blue royal gown with a shall of sparkles that covered her. Her brunette hair was tied up and cascaded with radiant curls across her shoulders.

"Greetings one and all," Jane spoke to them.

"Lady Odinson of Midgard," Frigga spoke out, a smile across her face. "How are you darling?"

"I am well," she answered them, however her words had a bit of weakness and gaps between. "I brought Lukas and Lynnea for a visit."

"Splendid," his mother replied. "Their cousin Torunn will be so happy to see them." Lynnea was already at her side.

"Torunn should be in the garden about to begin her training," Sif blurted out suddenly. It was apparent that they were trying to get the children to come with them, now. "I am sure that Lukas would love to spar with his cousin, would you not?"

"I want to stay with my mother," Lukas said, clutching his hands around Jane's wrist and forearm.

That confirmed his suspicion.

Something dark had happened on Midgard.

"Please darling," Jane spoke to her son. "I would like for you to go and visit and take care of your sister for me. You would do this for me?"

Lukas Lokison looked just like Loki when he was a small boy. His black hair was wavy the same way and his tan eyes were crystal like Jane's.

"As you wish mother," the young prince replied and kissed her cheek. "Come on Lynnea."

His little sister took his hand and they left with his mother and Sif.

Just as Thor, Odin, and Heimdall turned to face the queen, Jane's legs gave out and she collapsed.

"Jane," he called her name while catching her. Thor cradled her in his arms on the dais, cupping her head in one hand and her back in the other.

It was there he felt it.

Retracting his right hand, it was covered in blood.

Jane had been attacked and was wounded. Her gown in back was torn and he would have never seen it if she had fallen.

"Jane," he said her name. "Jane, what happened?"

However, she was losing consciousness as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"She has been injured," Heimdall advised. "This I cannot see. She must be protected by powerful magic."

"Summon for Eir immediately," his father shouted. "Go!"

"Jane, speak to me," Thor begged of his sister. "Who did this to you?" He did not want to accuse, but he needed to ask. "Jane, did Loki do this to you?"

The queen shut her eyes while hissing at the pain. "No," she struggled to say.

"Loki...saved us."

"Jane, who did this to you?"

Her eyes closed softly and she fell into a state of sleep. Before she did, she uttered one last word.

"Chitauri," she whispered.

Everyone looked at one another, wondering what this meant.

* * *

_Please remember to review. This one is going to be exciting and filled with emotional and mental drama._


	2. Chapter 2 -- Falling Skies and Kingdoms

_Wow! What a first response within an hour of posting. I am so happy to see old friends back and new subscribers. I really hope that I do not disappoint you._

_Please continue to enjoy Stockholm II and keep the reviews coming!_

_We pick up with the events that happened on Midgard that caused Jane's injuries._

* * *

**_Music_**

_**Gathering the children** - "Father's Day" from Doctor Who  
**Icehawk Mountain attacked**_ - _"Assault" from Avengers  
**A sister in need** - "Performance issues" from Avengers_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Falling skies and kingdoms**  
_Midgard - Icehawk Mountain_

Midgard was safe, half of it basking in sunlight while the other rested in darkness.

However the darkness began to grow darker.

Shadows cast themselves over Icehawk Mountain, the home of the royal family. The large beings that emerged from space came for a singular purpose.

Deep within the stone confines rested the garden room that held a princess bed basking in crisp moonlight and an illusionary nightlight that projected colorful shapes across the room. As it spun, dreams were afoot.

In the bed's silken canopy slept a tiny brunette nuzzling tightly to a stuffed bear. No sound would wake the sleeping princess.

The door to her room opened as someone rushed in to her bedside.

"Sweetheart," the person spoke to the child, giving her a gentle nudging to wake her.

"Daddy," the princess replied. "What is it daddy?"

**L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7 L7**

"Nothing my precious Linney," Loki spoke, pulling off his daughter Lynnea's blanket from around her and gathering her into his arms. "We are going to go visit nana and papa."

She no doubt was tired and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He called the bear that she always slept with to his hand so it would come with.

It would help to keep her safe.

* * *

Down the hall, Jane Odinson the queen blasted into the room of her eldest child, her son Lukas. She would get him and meet Loki with Lynnea in the portal chamber.

"Lukas, Lukas darling wake up," she called as she approached his bed. It was one that was a high up bunk with his own private "fort" underneath.

"Mother, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Do not question, please darling. Just come with me."

Her son insisted on grabbing the small bowstaff that he had been training with from his fort. Once he had that in his satchel, they left his room.

"Mother, where are we going?"

The two of them met up with Loki who was carrying their daughter. Tony Stark was near, completely armored up in his Mark VI uniform.

"We have managed to isolate them in the north wing of the palace," Tony told them. "But we need to get you all evacuated immediately."

There was a large blast that was far enough away, but still enough to rattle them.

"Sleep darling," Loki enchanted over Lynnea's small head.

She went right to sleep.

"Lukas, my son," his father spoke.

"You will not father," their son said. "I want to fight."

"I know you tiger," his godfather Tony told him, "but these are some scary dudes coming right now."

"We need to get to Asgard, now," Jane told them.

There was another explosion that blew out the windows of the hallway in which they stood.

"Your majesties," a voice shouted coming toward them. It was Steve Rogers or Captain America as he more aptly known. "We are losing it in the town. They have destroyed the gondola station. The only point of evacuation is through aerial transit or through the portal."

"Abby," Tony spoke into his radio, "warm up the donut because we have some dunking to do."

"_I'm on it_," his wife replied over the speaker.

"Tony, you get my family to the portal while Captain Rogers and I detour the Chitauri away from you," Loki ordered. "We will buy you some time."

"No!" Jane protested. "I will not leave you! We stay together!"

Loki took her face into his hands, tears and terror filling his eyes while his black hairs came to nearly cover his face.

"Please," he begged, "you are more valuable to me alive...protecting our children."

Another window was blown out near them. "Please, leave and protect those we love more than ourselves." He was crying loudly as he begged her to leave.

"Then come with us," she begged, her hands upon his face as his were upon her cheeks.

"The king must defend the kingdom," he told her. "Be brave my darling. I will come for you. On this you have my word."

"Master!" Rogers shouted. "We have to EVAC from the castle now. The queen and the children must leave now."

"OK, that is it," Tony Stark yanked Linney from Loki's arms and then Jane away from her husband. "We are leaving now!"

They were pulled apart their hands clinching and remaining attached until the distance was finally too lengthy.

"I will find you!" she cried to her husband.

"I will come for you!" Loki stated.

Jane was ushered away, wrenching Lynnea into her embrace as Lukas walked at Tony's side.

Iron Man did not even bother waiting to open the portal room doors. He blasted them open with a repulsor shot from his right hand.

Transports with servants and evacuees were leaving, but the Trans-dimensional gateway was being powered up.

"Abby!" Tony howled.

"We're aimed at Asgard in two minutes!" her best friend shouted back. "Ring still energizing."

"Make it charge faster!" he shouted back and opened fire and more of the Chitauri that were invading her home.

Jane set Lynnea down gently against the wall as she raced to a weapon's cache vault on the wall. Using the codes that they had created, the cabinet unsealed and she looked to what she could use. There were pistols and rifles, but she did not have quality marksmen shift.

That was why Hawkeye was in her employ.

However, she found a shield armbar that would energize when activated. This would help her in defending her children. She also took up a crescent blade, a sword that curved ever so delicately, but was strong as diamonds.

One of the transport vessels that was getting ready to load up more of her staff and attendants was destroyed by a sudden infiltration of monsters.

"Mommy!" Lukas shouted.

Jane looked back and saw that a monstrous soldier with a skeletal body and face was near her son; looming to attack him. Lukas had his staff out ready to use, but he was far too young and small to fight him off.

She dove, wrapped her arms around him, and spun them about; taking a large slicing claw to her back. Jane hissed powerfully, but kept her arms around his body for safety.

Tony saw it and blasted the attacker away.

"You OK baby?" she asked.

"We're locked!" Abby's voice shouted. "Go! Now!"

"Come on sweetheart," Jane spoke as she took Lynnea's hand who had awakened due the commotion. "Come on darling," she took her son's hand in her other. "Tony! Come on!" she shouted.

"You kids go!" her personal guard said. "I have to evacuate Abby out of here! You, go get help!"

Her family came first. She had to get her children off of Midgard and to Asgard where she knew they would be safe.

Jane scaled the ramp and was prepared to go through the portal.

"Where are we going mommy?" Lukas asked.

"We're going to go visit nana and papa," she lied, but yet did not. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Her son nodded her head.

"Go!" Tony cried. "Go now!"

And the three of them entered the portal and headed off for Asgard.

* * *

_Asgard_

Thor ran as best he could with Jane still lying in his arms unconscious, injured and bleeding out her back. His bracers were covered in her pristine blood, but he knew that she needed help and quickly.

She was still mortal after all.

"Eir!" he shouted.

The healer came. "Bring her here," she instructed. "Roll her onto her side."

The bile nearly suffocated him when he saw the wounds. Three razor clawmarks were in her dress and scratched across her flesh. Blood covered over pale skin and coated her gown.

"We need to disrobe her," the siren red-head said to them. "Please leave and allow me to do what must be done."

"I am not leaving her," he said. "She is wounded, her children are in fear, and her husband is missing."

"Then take care of the children and I will tend to the queen. Once she has regained consciousness, I will summon thee."

Thor could not simply wait for word on Jane. He would take out his boiling rage upon the monsters that put her in this state.

Marching into the throne room, he approached his father.

"How could we have not have known?" he shouted. "Who are these beings? Who are these Chitauri?"

"Son, that is what I am currently having Heimdall discover for us," his father Lord Odin spoke. "He will seek out the knowledge of this race, but in the interim, you must travel to Midgard and seek out your brother."

"Is that so wise father? A race that we know nothing about attacks the royal palace, attacks Jane, and does other countless evils that we are unaware of."

"You shall take the Warriors Three with you while Sif watches out for Torunn and young Lukas and Lynnea with your mother," Odin ordered of him. "If you should come across these monsters, you are not to engage with them. Your mission is to find your brother and bring him back here safely."

"And if I do not find him or if he is...gone." The words were painful, but the reality had to be explored.

"Then return him here so his family may mourn him. Should you come across any of Loki's Avengers, bring them to safety as well here," was an auxiliary order given. "They will serve us well in honor of their royals. Go with all speed my son."

Thor bowed lightly and signaled for Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun to follow him back to the portal temple.

* * *

_Please, I beg you. Do not be upset with me. You should know me by now that I have things happen for a reason. I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story and do not forget to review._


	3. Chapter 3 -- Discovering the truth

_Happy New Year everyone! I hope that you are having a wonderful start to 2013. Please accept this early gift of Chapter Three. _

_Oh, and I have inserted a shameless plug for my fellow author Alydia Rackham. I think you will see it toward the end of this chapter. Go and read her "Fallen Star" series and enjoy it as much as I have.  
_

_I have to ask that you please keep an open mind and do not get upset with what you are about to read. Please do not send hate mail or be upset with me. You should know me that I have some tricks up my sleeves.  
_

_Please remember to review!  
_

**Music**_  
_

**Discovering the truth** - _"Did Adam put you up to this?"_ _from Green Lantern_  
**Memories** - _"The Origin of Parallax" from Green Lantern_  
**Anguish** - "_Father's Day"_ _from Doctor Who soundtrack_  
**Rightful owner** - "_Love never dies_" _from Love Never dies_(imagine without the words or with the words is good too)

_I know it seems weird using a DC character's soundtrack for a Marvel based story, but "hey, if the shoe fits...wear it."_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Discover the truth**  
_Icehawk Mountain_

The portal ring was surprisingly intact when Thor Odinson and the Warriors Three emerged from Asgard. It released him into the horrible reality that they feared would be seen.

Icehawk Mountain was in ruins. Smoky plumes raced toward the sky as small fires still smoldered.

The chamber doors that led into the palace (the ones Thor had passed through when he surrendered) were destroyed.

"What power had caused this much chaos?" he whispered.

"So much death," Hogun added. "Innocent mortal lives...gone."

Fandral walked up to a body to see if the young one was still alive. However, the child did not move.

He took his cloak and covered over the body in respect. "They attacked women and children," he said to him. "What butchers do this?"

"Ones without a soul I fathom," Thor replied. "Come, we must see if Loki is among the dead." He prayed that his brother had survived this horror.

They continued through the palace, checking the various rooms for any survivors.

It would appear that these Chitauri demons left no one alive.

The four Asgardians made to the sealed throne room doors.

A skeleton of a human was there, bow in one hand and unreleased arrow in the other.

Thor knew this man. His name was Clint Barton or as part of Loki's elite Avenger Guard, he had been known as Hawkeye.

It appeared that he had been guarding the doors before being destroyed.

He reached to the body and touched his shoulder. "Show me," he spoke the words into his mind. "Show me your final brave moments."

Thor saw Hawkeye's final moments, shielding Loki, Captain America, and Iron Man and his wife as they made their way into the throne room. He had chosen to stay back in protecting his dear friend Natasha Romanoff who raced in beforehand.

He could hear her screams as though he had been there personally.

"Sleep well Son of Barton," he spoke to the body. "I hope your rest is peaceful as a hero deserves."

Volstagg and he pushed the large wooden doors open to gain access to the throne / audience room.

This place was once a celebratory location filled with joy and laughter. It was the room where he had first learned of Jane and Loki's marriage and the portal system that they were creating.

Now it was filled with blood and ruin. Blaster and scorch marks were amongst the damage of the room. The prism windows were shattered into bits of sparkling colored stars.

His eyes were drawn to the center of the room; an area basked in moonlighting glow.

Amongst the dark blood pile, a golden staff lied still shining brightly. The rod was bent while the blade had several chips among its side.

The crystal orb was destroyed; shattered and cracked.

Thor took up the scepter and saw what appeared to be his brother's final moments.

* * *

_The attack on Midgard_

The screams of Clint Barton echoed through the doors while a screaming Natasha, Iron Man with his mate Abygail, Captain America, and Loki were standing their ground.

The Captain grabbed Natasha and forced her away from the doors; for her safety. Hawkeye had been one of his best and to see him fall was unprecedented.

Loki wiped away some blood from a cut at the corner of his mouth.

"Anyone else think this was a bad idea?" Iron Man spoke about the obvious.

"There is one last exit out of here," Loki spoke. "Behind the picture of Jane is an access tunnel to an escape capsule that leads to the aquatic carrier under the river. Lady Stark, please get Black Widow out of here."

"No," Natasha protested, beyond her tears. "They killed Clint. I want a crack at them."

"This is an order from your king Natasha," Loki ordered. "Jane and the kids are safe now. I ask you to protect Lady Stark now."

"Tony..." Abygail called.

"Go with her Abs," Stark told her. "Get out of here. We'll meet up soon."

"You should go with them Stark," Captain America spoke.

"I got the firepower," Iron Man told him. "You have the shield. You protect them."

"Go now captain," Loki said. "Protect them."

"As you wish my king," Rogers answered. "Ladies, shall we?" he said and ushered the women toward the hidden passage.

He was about to speak to the rest of them, when the doors took a severe hit. However they stayed strong.

"Go now!" Loki shouted as he and Stark charged their weapons.

The girls and Captain America vanished into the darkness.

"Ready your majesty?" Iron Man spoke.

"A warrior is always ready," the king answered. "Be brave."

The doors were about to be destroyed. Each of them could see the gap that allowed smoke to billow through.

"And ride to battle," his brother had spoken before the vision finished at a bright glowing light.

* * *

_Present day_

"Thor?" Hogun called for him.

The Asgardian prince refocused his mind and turned toward his quiet warrior friend.

"There is no one in this castle. The enemy has moved on," his friend stated.

And Thor stood up, still clutching the scepter in his hands. He turned and showed his brother's weapon in his grasp. Volstagg and Fandral were in shock when they saw it at as well.

"Thor?" Fandral said.

"It is time to leave," he spoke to his friends. "There is nothing left here." He turned and revealed the scepter to them. "Midgard's royal faction has fallen. We shall return this scepter to its proper owner."

They were all saddened, but knew that he was correct. They needed to return to Asgard.

* * *

_Asgard_

"_Go to your sister now and comfort her_," his father's words echoed in his mind as he was walked toward the healing room. "_Though we cannot find any reason beyond blood that Loki is dead, we must...fear the worst_." He had choked on his words. "_Now, go to Jane and comfort her_."

He did not want to accept this request, but knew Jane needed to know. She needed to be aware that she may have seen the last of her husband.

The halls were quiet on his way to the healing room. People went about their daily affairs while some were preparing for what could be a long conflict.

If these Chitauri demons wanted to try an assault on Asgard, it would futile to face the army. However, he had yet to confront these demons or know what they were capable of.

If they had killed his brother, they were formidable to say the least.

The doors to the healing room opened and Thor hoped it to be Jane, but instead it was Eir.

"Goddess Eir," he called to her. "How is Lady Jane?"

"She is resting, but I just removed something from her body," the healer said and lifted a piece of metal in her fingers. "It is unlike anything I have seen before. It has dark energy radiating from this shard. I wanted to present it to the Allfather for his interpretation."

"Please do and inform me as to what is discovered. I am here to spend time with Lady Jane."

She departed with the metal shard and he moved to open the door.

Jane rested on a bed nearest the balcony, the sun's golden rays causing an aura to encompass her.

Thor drew closer and saw a sparkle coming around her head. The gorgeous blue light came from earrings she wore, multiple pale blue crystals that dangled low off the ears. On her left ear, a chain extended up her lobe where a star dangled from a cuff. Giving the appearance of a falling star.

His fingers came to hold the crystals off her right ear, seeing it shimmer in his palm.

Jane began to stir, her eyes opening and looking to him.

"Thor," she said his name and stretched out.

"Good day to you, your majesty," he said. "These are beautiful. Did Loki get them for you?"

"More or less," she replied. "He actually made them for me."

"Really?"

Jane sat up, the examination of the earrings coming to an end. "He created them for me for my birthday in honor of Lynnea. You do know that she was born on my birthday, correct?"

"I did."

"Loki took a crystal from Jotunheim and a diamond of Earth. He fused them together and shaped them into the earrings for me. I wear them always."

Once she took a drink of water, her question came out. "Tell me, did you go to Midgard? Did you find my husband?"

Thor did not want to speak of his discovery, but knew that as her friend, former love, and now brother, he needed to tell her.

"Jane, I went to your castle," he started speaking just as he took her hands into his. "It has been completely decimated."

Tears began to gather in her eyes.

"I found only Loki's scepter," he continued, "and some blood...Jotun blood."

They fell down her cheeks.

Jane planted a hand against her forehead as she looked away.

"I wish I had better news." The earring shimmered against her hair.

She threw aside the blanket that covered her and stood up. The white gown that she had been cloaked in for Eir the healer to tend to her hung off her form.

Suddenly, she collapsed to her front on the floor and let out a powerful wail.

Thor came to her side and gathered her into his arms. He cradled her head in the space between his head and shoulder while his hand held her against his armored chest.

"Weep now Jane," he whispered to her, combing his fingers through her hair and rocking her back and forth in his arms. "Release your sorrow for I will not leave you."

Jane continued to cry and weep at her loss, but he vowed that he would never leave her.

Now it was his duty to protect her.

* * *

Within a matter of days, the people of Asgard took flowers from their private gardens and brought them to a large cistern that had been erected in the throne room. Everyone wept in sorrow for the fallen prince, Loki.

Women wore black veils that covered their faces while wearing green out of respect for him. Every family threw their flowers into the cistern.

Many people were uncomfortable as envoys of Jotunheim had also come to mourn their forgotten son. However, it was proper to appear and offer condolences to his widow.

Jane Odinson stood there in a long green flowing gown with emerald accents, watching as the sacrifices and offerings were made to honor her husband.

Lukas and Lynnea stood at her sides while she held their hands. Her son was wise and knew what was happening. Lynnea, not so much. She stood there in a lost gaze; her teddy bear secured in her opposite hand.

Thor came and lifted from the altar Loki's scepter. It had been once broken, bent, and/or stained, but it had been cleaned and repaired to be presentable to her.

Loki's brother dropped to one knee and lifted the scepter across both his hands to present to her. "This scepter, once broken and unclean we the Asgardian Royal House present to you, Lady Jane Odinson, Queen of Midgard, as your symbol of control and rule." His head lowered to the ground.

Jane reached for the staff and held it in her trembling fingers.

Lynnea and Lukas both touched the scepter with their small hands.

Her daughter kissed the blade very lightly. "Love you daddy," she whispered.

She wanted to cry at her daughter's precious statement.

The queen turned and twisted the scepter to where it was set gently upon the ground and glowed in her hand. Her eyes fixated on that glow until it dimmed to normal. She wanted to shed her tears, but knew that in her first moment holding the scepter, it would be imprudent.

Though this was supposed to secure her station as the strong, independent queen of Earth; she was never more weaker.

* * *

_I am figuring on a few sad / angry / combination of both reviews, but I promise you...things will get better. They have to, right? You will have to keep reviewing to find out._


	4. Chapter 4 -- Fighting spirit

_And finally here is Chapter Four. We pick up around two weeks after Loki's memorial. Let's get to know the little prince, Lukas a little more._

_Do not forget to review chapters. Check the bottom for a message from me._

_**Music**_

**Royal fight **- "_A New King_" from Thor  
**Grandma comes to call** - "_Science and Magic_" from Thor  
**Walking** - "_The Doctor's Theme_" from Doctor Who  
**Repairing a relationship** - "_The Lone Dalek_" from Doctor Who

* * *

**_Chapter Four - Fighting spirit_**

The time of mourning had passed in the royal realm of Asgard. The royal family of the kingdom was not ready to acknowledge the death of their son, but for the sake of protecting the realms, it had to end.

Lady Jane Odinson moved through the golden halls. Her head was bowed slightly with her hands behind her back as she walked amist her random, racing thoughts.

She had her brother-in-law Thor check in on Midgard to give her a report. She could not bring herself to face her people's despondency right now. If they saw her in her current state, they would give up their fight.

The presidents and prime ministers were contributing their armies, putting up the good fight, but she feared they would not be able to fight much longer.

Steve Rogers was leading the charge and ensuring that the orders of the royal family were being carried out. None of her other Avengers could be found.

Jane was in no condition to give any orders or lead any army right now.

However, she was not deaf either. The words of the Asgardians and other factions were getting to her.

"_What will she do now_?" her mother-in-law Frigga had been speaking to Odin.

"_She must do what her title says_," her father-in-law said to his wife. "_She must have feared that this day may come when she would have to rule Midgard alone_."

"_Only if Loki were called to honor his oath and fight_," Frigga had spoken.

"_Or if he were to be killed. She must assume her station as quee_n."

"_She is not read_y," Thor had rushed to her aid. "_She is still a mortal. Her people revered and trusted Loki because he was immortal and powerful. They revered Jane because she was his wife. She cannot be expected to rule her people alone_."

"_She will one day_," Odin's voice rang in her head as she pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. "_Give her time and she will rise to the occasion_."

But when would that time come? Where would it come from? She needed to formulate a plan to get back to Midgard and divert the Chitauri away.

Jane walked through the open air balcony that overlooked the garden while lost in her thoughts. Out in the open court, she saw a group of children playing.

Her daughter Lynnea was running around, trying to catch butterflies in her light blue princess dress. Her youngest was playing with a couple other little girls; giggling and laughing freely.

Lukas her son was sparring with Thor and Sif's daughter Torunn. The mighty daughter held a large sword in her hands while her son held his bowstaff within his grasp.

"Now Lokison," Torunn spoke to Lukas, "to attack with brute forwardness spells certain defeat. You must be willing to attack with stealth and cunningness to deceive thy target and ensure victory."

Jane watched as Lukas forward struck Torunn with his staff, but tried using one of the spells that Loki had taught him to use. It was a mirror spell to create an illusion of himself to trick his target.

However, Torunn was ready and struck at the target behind her, which was in fact her real son.

Lukas hit the ground and was disarmed.

"Another simple trick," the warrior princess told him. "You cannot use simple magic to deceive what your target may already know. I knew you would try and use magic against me. Just as your father would."

"Quit talking to me as though I were a child," her son shouted.

"Seeing as I am older than thou, you are but a child against me," Torunn spoke and turned her back.

Her son blasted a large magical fireball in his hands, hitting Thor's daughter with a force she had never seen nor could Torunn have blocked it.

"Lukas!" Jane shouted.

But Torunn attacked Lukas and they began to tussle on the ground.

Jane went running down the path to get to the nearest stairwell.

Thor met her at the entrance to the garden. Her fists holding up her emerald dress so she could run with ease.

"What is happening?" he asked.

But she ran into the garden and was trying to break up the physical fight between the children. The rest of the children that had been playing were gathered around; encouraging one or both of them to fight harder. Lynnea was not there, crying and asking for her brother to get up.

Lukas was trying to get Torunn's hands from around his neck by grabbing her long, thick braid and giving it hard yank.

The warrior princess's hands came loose in time for Lukas to stand and try to attack her again.

Thor got his hands on her strong son and yanked him away.

"Torunn, stop!" Jane shouted as she pushed her niece away from the fighting.

"He struck me deceitfully; breaking the rules of combat," Torunn defended her actions. "Thou has no honor in the deed."

"You got what you deserved!" Lukas shouted.

The kids nearly broke loose again, but they were able to keep them back.

"Get off me!" her son shouted.

"I am going to take him out of here," Thor told her. "Torunn, stay here with your cousin Lynnea and do not leave until I or your mother come for you."

"But fath..." his daughter tried to interject.

"But nothing Torunn," her brother-in-law said as they yanked Lukas away.

Jane followed the men out of the garden and into one of the vast hallways.

"Let me go," Lukas was shouting as they walked. "Get your hands off the Prince of Midgard."

"Thor, put him down," she asked calmly.

"Jane?"

"Please."

Her son was put down on his feet and Jane stepped in front to face her son in his warm brown eyes.

"Lukas, your father said that there is a time and a place for certain magic," she began to speak to him. "What you did was wrong. You could have hurt Torunn."

Her young boy was silent and refusing to make eye-contact with her.

"Lukas," she said his name, almost demanding that he look at her.

"She treats me like a child," he snapped back. "I am more powerful than she is. I could take her down..."

"That is not the point Lukas."

"Then what is it _mother."_ His word slithered from his mouth in a very angry fashion.

"Excuse me," she said.

"It's not like you are going to do anything," he snapped. "You have been mourning father for weeks now and you have done nothing. You are not trying to fight back. To save our world. And you, Uncle Thor. Do not think that you can take my father's place."

"Where is this coming from Prince Lukas?" Thor asked. "Why would you think such actions?"

"You have always loved my mother and you have been jealous of my father since the day he took her away from you." Lukas was exploiting every weakness and transgression since they left Midgard.

It was very Loki of him.

"You stay away from my mother, my sister, and especially me," her son finished bashing them before he marched away.

Jane was in disbelief; speechless that her ten-year-old had just spoken to the both of them in that fashion.

She wanted to walk away, but Thor called her name.

"Jane."

"What is it Thor?" she asked very softly.

"What is wrong with Lukas?" he asked. "Why does he speak such harshness to you? You are his mother. You deserve love and respect from him as your son. What has Loki done to him?"

Why would he believe that Loki had corrupted their son?

"Loki has done nothing," she replied and slowly turned to face him. "He has done nothing to him, but be a loving father to him. Teach him magic, how to be a king, how to be a man. Lukas loves his father."

"Then why is he such an angry child?"

"He has every right to be angry...but at the right person. Lukas needs to be angry at me. Not toward you."

"Jane," her brother-in-law spoke out. He came and held her hands in his. "There is a part of me that still does care for you. Ever since you tried to take your life when Loki believed that you were unfaithful to him, I have felt this bond to you."

Her hands came higher to the point where they were near his heart.

"I do love you Jane," he finished his words, "but I would never steal you from my brother or his memory."

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Thank you Thor," she said to him before wiping her runny nose. "And I am sorry for the way Lukas reacted. He has always been fiercely loyal to me, his father, and sister. He is angry right now, as he should be."

"Jane, Loki's death is not of your doing."

"But he has every right to be angry with me as I am not doing as I, the Queen of Midgard, should be doing."

She pried her hands loose and walked away from her brother-in-law; wondering what she would do with her angry soul of a son.

* * *

_Evening_

There was a cool crispness to the night that covered Asgard. Clouds danced across the starry nebulas above; covering it in a cool blanket

Inside the bedroom located in one of the towers near the lake, Prince Lukas was sleeping peacefully in a small hammock directly across from his sister. She was sleeping in a bed that was tucked into an alcove; he her guardian.

Whomever attempted to come into this room would have to deal with him first, he thought before he went to bed.

The door opened very calmly as a soft glowing candle provided the path for the holder to walk. They moved with the shadows along the cool, polished floor.

Approaching the small child that reclined in the hammock, the guest set the candle on the table beside him.

"Lukas," the person that entered the room called his name. "Lukas, my sweet wake up."

The young prince opened his eyes and saw his grandmother at his side. She held a candle that flickered before her.

"Grandmother," he spoke stretching out, "what are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to come and visit with you," Frigga whispered. "I heard about the squabble between you and your cousin today."

He sat up and rubbed the dryness out of his eyes. "Frankly nana, Torunn got what she deserved. She may be a year older, but I am far more skilled than she," Lukas spoke.

"That maybe so Lukas," she spoke, combing a lock of his hair behind his ear, "however, how would you react if you were in Torunn's shoes? You must be able to analyze the situation from both sides."

"I guess."

Frigga reached for her candle. "Here, let me take you someplace."

"Where?" her grandson asked.

"Someplace I think you will find great joy in," she said. "I often go there to feel magiconce more. It is a place I actually wanted to show you today, but after the events of the disagreement, I want you to go there with a clear mind." (The Doctor's theme)

The candelabra in one hand and her grandson's hand in her other, the pair walked through the darkened corridors of the royal palace.

Guards stood still in their entitlement. They guarded the palace, but paid her no attention as they walked.

She looked at her side as Lukas stared about the statues of the great gods and guardians that came before him. Some honored sacrifices that they had made while others celebrated battles from long ago.

His eyes darted back and forth as they walked.

"Nana, where are we going?"

"To a place you will be very happy to be," she replied as they arrived to the doors. Placing her hand upon the large wooden door lever, Frigga pushed and allowed entry for the both of them. "Enter this great room."

Lukas was apprehensive, but calmly entered once her candlelight showed him the way.

"Wow," he whispered, staring about. "Incredible."

These words stunned her, but judging by the look in his eyes and open mouth, Lukas was please to be where he was.

"Is this..."

"Yes my dearest," she answered. "This was your father's shrine. It was where he conducted his most powerful magic. It had the walkout to the garden where he gained the elements he desired to bring his concoctions to life. Look into this room," she directed him away from the garden and into another room to his right.

It was Loki's library. He had filled it with spell and enchantment books, star charts and maps, historical records from the beginning age, and books he collected over his many years.

Her grandson took a peak at one still on the display platform. It was covered in dust and webs from spiders, but it had not been touched since he had used it ten years ago.

Loki had used it to gain more power to battle his brother Thor out of revenge for Lukas's mother's "death."

Lukas brushed away the dust and tried to read it.

"This was my fathers?" he asked.

"It is my darling," she told him. "He once used these books to perform some the greatest magic Asgard has ever known. But your father, though mischief master he may have been, never used his powers against those he loved. He defended them with his very life. And as his heir, everything that once was his is now yours."

He continued to look into the book, when suddenly there was another sound. Finally the time had come for their real purpose for being down here at this late hour.

"_The people have forced to evacuate to the North American cities from European cities and installations,_" a voice spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"_How goes the defenses of major cities and other mainlands_?" a female voice asked.

"Nana?" Lukas asked as the conversation continued.

"Go and see what it is darling," she suggested with a smile.

And he went running with his curious heart and mind while she followed close.

In a room immediately across from the rotunda entrance to the garden, there was another chamber. This chamber had been sealed off by Loki before he left that room every time.

He would not allow anyone near his looking glass or potion cauldron.

Lukas walked past the doorway, opened due to his blood connection with her son.

Inside the dark room that glowed bright green from the emerald ornate wood-carved frame, the image of a soldier stood in the reflection...talking to her daughter-in-law.  
Jane stood there in her emerald nightdress and robe, hair pulled back by a jeweled headband with Loki's scepter in her hand

"We are holding our own my lady," the soldier answered her. "Iron Man made it out of the palace but has been in coma since the day before yesterday. His Mark VI armor was thrashed to bits. Abby has been worried to death, but she has been trying to get his Mark VII armor linked to JARVIS and ready for him to use. He just woke up as I said."

"Did he remember anything?" Jane asked. "He helped us to escape, but if he had the time, he would have saved Loki as well."

"In time he will my lady," the soldier replied. "Right now, he is a total blank. Whether it was due to PTSD or trauma to the brain, we will see once he regains equilibrium."

"Understood," she replied. "Stay the line and I will contact you in a couple of days."

"As long as there is air in my lungs my queen," he told her, "the fight will live on." He saluted and the image went dark.

Frigga looked down at Lukas who was crying, but trying to stay quiet.

"Mother," he spoke. (The Lone Dalek)

Jane turned around sharply and looked to her son; surprised to see them there. "Lukas darling, what are you doing awake?" she asked.

Lukas went running and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She watched with her light as the son cried in his mother's embrace as Jane slightly twisted at her ankles while holding her son.

"I thought you had given up on looking for dad," Lukas said. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry for doubting you."

Jane and she made eye-contact with another. In that precious stare, her daughter knew exactly that she had set up this meeting.

To cure young Lukas of his anger and to get him to see that Jane was not merely abandoning her search for Loki. Just that it was taking a little longer than usual.

The mother knelt down and looked up to her son.

"Lukas," Jane spoke, "you know that I love your father and I wanted to stay with him in the attack. But you must know that I have not stopped looking for him." Her hand came to rest against his cheek. "We are going to find him darling, I promise you."

Her grandson hugged his mother again; this time around the neck.

Frigga and Jane's eyes met. Her daughter had tears that escaped her spheres.

Jane mouthed "thank you" to her as she hugged her son.

And she nodded her head very softly as she watched Lukas be cured of his anger.

It was a miraculous event that she would never want to miss...ever.

* * *

_Aww, first mother and son were arguing and now everything is going OK. Hopefully this relationship will continue in this way._

_Remember to review_

_*Also, this is a rarity for me, but this book has many gaps that have yet to be filled so updates will come as time allows and I can plug the holes. Simply give me a little extra time between postings_


	5. Chapter 5 -- Get the ball rolling

Hey everyone! I know it has been a while, but it has been a struggle to find time to write. I finally got this section done and now I give it to you...and it is my birthday so I needed to gift myself right now.

Please enjoy and remember to review for me.

_**Music**_

_**Jane heads to celebration**_ - "_The Ayrie_" from Love Never Dies  
_**Music at the celebration**_ - "_Coney Island Waltz_" from Love Never Dies  
_**Not polite to gossip**_ - "_Harriett Jones, Prime Minister_" from Doctor Who  
_**Avengers need help**_ - "_Rose in Peril_" from Doctor Who

* * *

**Chapter Five - Get the ball rolling**

It was the start of the spring season and the palace was aglow with activity and revelry. All people in representation of the nine realms were called forth to the palace to celebrate the Ostara festival.

Jane was not going to attend the nighttime festivities. Lynnea and Lukas had accompanied her during the day for an egg scavenger hunt (much like Easter on Midgard) and other games as part of the festivals.

There had been a chase after a rabbit where Linney had fallen and scraped her knee.

Everyone was insistent that her daughter be taken to Eir for healing, but as her mother, Jane objected and took her to their chambers where she made a bandage and covered it over.

Lynnea's life was in chaos and simple luxuries were enough to help remind her of home.

However, people were talking in the grand chamber and her presence was "requested." Not the way she wanted to spend her night. She would rather have enjoyed reading a book to her children and falling asleep beside them.

The queen chose a deep purple velvet gown that had gold trimming the line above her chest and draped the veils that were connected at the wrist and back. A large amethyst diamond shaped stone draped her neckline.

Her crown, the golden circlet with the large circular emerald at the center of her forehead came down gently upon her brow.  
With one final kiss upon her children's pleasantly resting heads, Jane headed out of their chambers.

She decided to take a shortcut to the grand hall by cutting through Loki's garden. It would soon see the joy that Ostara brought to the nine realms. Spring would be upon them all and flowers would soon begin to form and fragrant the space.

Or would it without Loki here to maintain it?

Jane walked very softly, hearing the blaring music, over-exuberant drunken laughs, and conversation going on above her in the chamber. Did she want to subject herself to such churlish behavior?

She took a seat on the stone bench to ponder her thoughts. It had been nearly eight weeks since the three of them arrived on Asgard after escaping the Chitauri invasion force.

Lynnea had even asked her while she tended to her bum knee "Mommy, when are we going home?"

And for the first time she lied to her baby. "We will go home soon my darling. We will go home very soon. We just need to make sure that is safe," she had told her daughter.

Jane felt terrible that they had to celebrate all three of their birthdays here on Asgard, but it was just not safe right now.

Captain Rogers assured her that she would be notified when it was safe, but a small infantry force against a massive army like the Chitauri would be monumental in itself.

A tear fell down her face.

"Jane," she heard a voice, one that she mistook for Loki.

"Loki," she answered the call.

"Jane, dearest," the voice called to her again.

It was her mother-in-law standing on the balcony to the grand hall where the celebrating was taking place.

Their eyes met.

"Are you coming to the festivities my dear?" Frigga asked.

"I come now," she replied and stood. "I am coming."

Jane walked up the steps and entered through the arch into the crowd of Asgardians.

Frigga met her near the entrance.

"There you are darling," the queen mother greeted her with a kiss upon her temple. "We were beginning to wonder if you would be attending."

"We?" she inquired.

"Why the Allfather, Thor, Lady Sif and others," Frigga named off people. "There are people that would love to see you."

She was worried at the mindless chatter she was about to be subjected too.

Throughout the course of the evening, Jane had consumed two chalices of wine, ate little at the celebration table, listened to one of Volstagg and Thor's exuberant war tales, and tried to keep a low-profile against the self-centeredness of the Asgardians.

She was mortal. This was not her realm and she needed to get back to her children before they woke and wondered where their only parent was.

Lukas no doubt would have a cow.

Then she saw her opportunity. The balcony was open where a stairwell would carry her into the garden and out of the drawl.

Jane made a break for it, but something stopped her progress.

The sound of gossiping voices.

"There is no reason that that mortal should be still receiving sanctuary in Asgard," one male voice in a rather snootish tone spoke.

She stopped just by the curtains and listened in.

"She is a queen Castrill," a second voice mentioned, "and she is kin to the Allfather through marriage."

"She is not," the first voice Castrill added. "Her marriage is a sham. She is married to Loki because she was forced into it. If she did not agree to that demon Frost Giant's demands, Midgard would have been lost to the Jotuns. She did it to ensure her own survival."

Her heart was beating fast, anger rising, and breathing becoming nearly impossible.

She did what any Midgardian would do: confront the problem.

Jane took the fistfuls of curtains in her hands and threw them open with a brute force. It would not matter what that wall was made of. It would have ceased to exist once she was finished with it.

"How dare you?" Jane berated the two men speaking and their partners and listeners.

Some of them were afraid of her, but others were going to watch the show.

"If we were on Midgard, you wouldn't have to worry about Loki turning you into some lizard or creature of insignificance," she growled slowly approaching the gossipers. "You might have to worry about this little Midgardian shanking you with a blade or having one of my Avengers, maybe Banner I do not know, grinding you into a paste under his foot."

People began to gather.

"How dare you say that I married Loki to ensure that I survived and that I reaped the rewards, wealth, and life-security," she snapped, her voice growing louder with each accusation.

"Jane, calm yourself," Thor tried to calm her as he placed his hand on her abdomen to keep her from ripping this overzealous bastard's head off.

"Do you deny that you are the wife of a bastard son of the House of the Allfather?" Castrill added.

"That is enough Castorson!" Thor shouted. "Tonight is meant for one of rebirth and celebration. Not degradation and..."

"And that your children are in a sense demon Jotuns; the Asgardians eternal enemy."

Jane was about to spring at him when a large thundering blast from Odin's staff striking the floor and booming voice ordering silence.

"You will not dishonor Queen Jane Odinson in our presence Castrill Castorson," Odin decreed. "You are merely a councilman whereas Lady Jane is a queen. She is above you; mortal or not."

This brought a wicked smile to her face.

Jane was about to give the man what for when another sound broke her attention.

It was coming from the gauntlet on her wrist.

Her Avengers were calling for her from the looking glass and she needed to be there.

"As much as I wish to berate your betrayal," she responded in a curt manner, "I have a more pressing affairs to attend too. Thank you all for a lovely evening. I am going to spend the rest of my night with my demon children and find a way to take my world back so I can get out of your higher than art thou hair."  
And she walked away with a song in her heart.

* * *

Prince Thor was surprised at Jane's quick and whitty response to Castrill's atrocious behavior toward the queen. For having every opportunity to slam, berate, and humiliate the councilman, she had resisted the darkness and went off to attend to her business.

"Right, now everyone," his mother clapped. "Let us return to the feast. The night is yet young."

However before he was able to reenter the chamber with Sif, his mother asked him to stay.

"I want you to stay close to Jane," she spoke out to him.

"Jane is no longer a child mother," he replied. "She has grown in grace, beauty, and no doubt strength. Did you see the words and actions that came from her?"

"And I fear my son it will drive her to a path of self-destruction."

Thor was concerned.

"How do you mean?"

"She may do something one day that she is going to regret...and I want someone that she can trust to be there if she needs that assistance."

The queen reentered the hall and continued on as though nothing happened.

Across the vast garden, he watched from the darkened dome chamber where Loki's looking glass was kept as it sparked to life in emerald light.

* * *

No matter how many times she watched the message, it would be the same. She had not made it down to speak with Steve Rogers directly, but he was able to leave her a message...before the unthinkable happened.

_"My queen, if you receive this message, I am updating you to our status_," Captain America's image spoke. "_We were forced from the Paris compound and recycled into Chicago, USA. We believe that the Chitauri do not know of our location, but we are slowly fading. Richards and his superheroes had to EVAC from..._"

He grew silent.

"_Did you guys hear that_?" Rogers spoke to someone else.

"_What_?" a big strong gravelly voice asked.

Then there was firefight, explosions, bodies flying, and her image was gone.

Her Avengers were in danger; under attack by Chitauri forces in Chicago.

Jane stared as the image from the mirror faded to show only her tear-laden eyes, stained cheeks, and sorrowful expression.

Then they turned to the caldron with its top securing it closed where Loki's scepter lied still.

The blue orb started to glow.

In the darkened reflection of the magic looking glass, she looked again at herself. The lowly pathetic queen of Midgard as she was joked about in social circles. Who married a Jotun Frost Giant to ensure her survival against subjugation.

But that is not what she saw. She saw a queen who at last had a reason to stop being so pathetic. To show Castrill and all his constituents what a real ruler does.

Recovering the Avengers was the reason...her way was clear as day.

Lady Jane Odinson was going back to Midgard.

* * *

_We will see soon as to what happens. I hope that you are still interested in my story even though it is taking a long time in between postings. Please continue to review and once my life settles down, I will get more time to write._


	6. Chapter 6 -- Acts of Desperation

_Hey my loyal subscribers! I finally got the next chapter done while sitting in meetings all day. I hope that you are elated with this chapter as the ending turned out wonderful._

_Remember to review everyone!_

_**Music (There is a lot this time, but it kept me focused)  
**_

**Jane readies for battle**_** - **"Rose in Peril" from Doctor Who_  
**Another brother / sister chat**_** - **"Making Pepper CEO" from Iron Man 2 soundtrack_  
**Using the portal ring**_** - **"Rose in Peril" again..._  
**Thor and Jane follow the crowds**_** - **"The Lone Dalek" from Doctor Who_  
_**Fighting the Chitauri and a time to retreat**__ - "Run" from Green Lantern soundtrack_  
**Prayer to the Allfather **_**- **__"Hologram" __from Doctor Who_

* * *

**Chapter Six - Acts of Desperation**

The closet doors were pulled open and Jane Odinson stepped inside the vastness of the wardrobe that was provided for her to wear.

But she bypassed the frilly dresses and casual attire for something more hard and battle oriented.

In the relaxed area, she located a set if dark brown trousers that slipped delicately over her legs. They had a little give to them so it would make it easy to move around and not get snagged on anything.

She also located a black leather riding vest that would clasp tightly around her front. Jane had to suck in a couple of breaths to make sure that everything was held in and secured.

Taking Loki's scepter, she shortened the handle to become portable with use of the area in back for a sword.

The boots and gauntlets came last. The knee-highs were the only boots that were flat and would not make noise.

The queen returned to her room as she strapped on the leather bracers with a small patch in her palm for grip.

She wanted to say goodnight and good-bye to her children.

Leaving a kiss on each of their heads, she said, "Sleep well my precious children. When you wake, I hope to be back. But if I should not return, you be good children for your grandmother and grandfather. Listen to them. Be wise and take back your home."

Before she left, she had one more thing to obtain from the side of the bed.

It was little over an hour into the new day when she became to skulk her way through the halls of the palace. She moved, ducked and dodged, and hid to make sure that she was not seen.

If anyone saw her, it would mean that her mission would be in vain.

Finally she was near the exit to the palace and she made a break for it, when a voice called out to her.

"And where might you be heading off to milady at such a late hour?"

It was her brother-in-law leaning against a pillar; as if he knew she was going to be passing by in that moment.

She turned slowly and their eyes met.

"I am heading out for a stroll," Jane lied to him even though it would be fruitless.

Thor stood up erect and walked toward her, but she had to look up to gaze in his concerned eyes.

It reminded her of the time when he promised that he would be back for her back in New Mexico.

But that was a whole different life.

"In battle attire and carrying Loki's scepter," he spoke. "Afraid of getting attacked are we Jane?"

"You never know what sort of people prowl about here in Asgard," she tried talking her way out of this predicament.

"No one would do any harm upon you. Not so long as you are my sister," he told her. "Where are you going...really?"

Jane turned and stepped away.

"I am going home."

"Jane." His tone was concerned and frightened.

"Thor, I received a message from Steve Rogers and the other Avengers. They're dying Thor...and I cannot leave them any longer. I am going to go get them." She turned to walk away when she felt his hand grab her forearm and stop her from leaving.

"Jane, you do not know what those monsters are capable of," he protested. "They clawed you to the point where you nearly died; leaving your children as orphans. Do you want that? Do you want to get yourself killed?" He was angry by his tone and the way his grip tightened and shook her arm.

"Better to die a warrior than a coward and hide," she thought about what to say before doing so.

Thor seemed shocked at her answer.

"Then you will not go alone."

"No Thor. Absolutely not. I will not leave Torunn and Sif with the possibility of you not returning home. Midgard has lost its king already. I will not allow Asgard to lose a prince as well."

Their arguing was getting silly and trivial.

Her brother came and smoothed his hand down the two French braids that converged at the nape into one rope.

"Why is you silly Midgardians never know when danger is upon you to learn when to run and hide?" he asked. "To call upon those with greater power than your own."

"As you just stated," she said. "We are silly."

And they both chuckled.

* * *

It was a short jaunt to the portal ring temple. Surprisingly, Heimdall was not present in guarding the ring.

"Strange," she whispered.

Thor stepped out from where they were hiding. "Why would the Gatekeeper leave this chamber open and exposed?" he thought aloud. "Why is he not present?"

"Don't knock on wood just yet," she spoke and stepped up onto the platform.

"We cannot open it without Heimdall's sword to activate it."

Jane tilted her head back to glare back at him. "I am the Queen of Midgard," she said with a smile on her face. "I have a universal key; so to speak."

Using her gauntlet emerald, she held it out so the stone was out facing the portal directly.

The emerald glowed and sent a beam of light to the activation lock hole on the portal.

"Open a gateway to Chicago, Illinois, United States, Midgard," she called out to the portal ring.

The portal sparked to life and took shape. She only prayed that they were not too late.

Thor came to join her on the platform, taking her hand into his. "Shall we Lady Jane, Queen of Midgard?"

"Hold!" a booming voice declared as Heimdall and a group of sentries were returning to the temple.

"Yeah, lets," she shouted quickly and they dove into the portal.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Heimdall felt the portal in the chamber spark to life, but without his sword to activate it, the gateways had to have been secured.

He was incorrect in such assumptions. Lady Jane Odinson had some sort of gateway key to access the portal routes.

From what he had seen from the images in the route system, she was taking Prince Thor and herself back to her home realm.

The guardian raced to the portal chamber with numerous guards, but was unable to stop them before they entered.

Now they were heading into the war-zone.

The Allfather needed to be alerted immediately.

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois, United States - Shedd Aquarium**

The portal opened within the deep confines of the Shedd Aquarium.  
When a ring had been assigned to be commissioned for the city of Chicago, everyone assumed that putting it in the former Sears Tower was going to be the ideal place to put it.

However having it so high would make it an easy target for aerial attackers.

Putting it in the aquarium however would make it so ideal that people would be able to see it and visitors could use it to travel across the realms and visit one of Midgard's wonders.

Or at least it had been.

The ring energized, created a portal, and allowed the Asgardian prince and Midgardian queen to enter the aquarium; nearly tumbling to the floor.

Jane recoiled and was able to stop herself...with a little help from Thor who actually did trip over his own feet.

"Nice footwork," she jested.

He chuckled and they looked around.

The landmark was in ruins. Fish were swimming around in what water there was left in their tanks while many were belly-up from hunger or air deprivation.

The queen pinched her nose closed to avoid the smell.

"We need to get out of here before I gag," she said in a nasally tone.

"Jane, over here," Thor called.

She rushed over and saw the small campsite that he brought her attention too. People had been sleeping there for a while. There had been a fire going in a small coffee can at one point while several beds were established around.

The transmitter that Captain America used to talk to her was blown to pieces.

Thankfully, there were no bodies to be collected.

"They must still be alive," Thor told her. "Your palace, the Chitauri left bodies everywhere. They would do the same to your Avengers."

"Thank the gods," she whispered.

"Don't thank us till we find them."

Outside and shining down through the holes that had been blown in the ceiling, a flying vessel floated and swept its light upon the darkness.

Jane dove underneath a fallen piece of debris to conceal her body from being seen.

Thor took one of the hanging banners and slid behind it.

The light was gone, but for those few moments it had been nail-biting.

The two of them raced to a broken window, watching as the lizard shaped ship that rose up and down like a snake pushing itself forward moved down what was once Michigan Avenue.

But what really got her attention were the humans that were huddled in large groups; funneling them down to a large glowing something miles down the way.

"Where do think they are going?" Thor asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "but we need to be there too if this is what they are doing to my people. Maybe we will find the others."

"But we cannot walk in concealment down the path. Not as we are."

"What? Am I the one that has to think of everything? You use your almighty powers and get us down there."

Thor put his arm around her waist, pulled her into him, spun Mjolnir above their heads, and they rose into the sky; hovering ever so slowly toward where the people were being gathered.

The journey landed them outside of Grant Park where he had them touch down on a small rooftop, but not far away to where they would not be able to see anything.

It was a gathering of military soldiers and native Chicagoans being funneled and gathered into this small area. Many of them were wounded, dirty, and despondent while surrounded by fully armed Chitauri soldiers.

Their leader was standing on a decorative arch that overshadowed a central pit area.

This reminded Jane of the time when Loki and Thor had fought in the arena on Asgard. Surrounded by spectators who watched people often coming there to die.

But who would be dying today?

"People of Earth," the leader proclaimed over the people. "You are weak against us. Weak against the Chitauri. You did not stand a chance against us. Your royals abandoned you..."

"The hell I did," Jane tried to shout as she wanted to stand and defend her honor.

"Stay down Jane," Thor calmed her down. "We must wait for the right opportunity."

"They have not returned to save you from your plight. Safe they are with the gods of Asgard," the leader kept blabbering. "See what has become of your heroes." He pounded his scepter upon the ground.

More soldiers lead in a struggling lot of people.

Jane saw Captain America, Black Widow, Tony Stark without his helmet on, his wife and her friend Abby Stark, The Thing, and The Hulk all being forced into the middleof them.

"See how easily we take control over them. Who will save you now?"

* * *

The heroes looked around at the people who were afraid at what was to come.

"But we the Chitauri, one warrior to another, will leave your world if you give us one thing," the leader spoke. "Where is the tesseract?"

Captain America and all the surviving Avengers all looked on with dread. He knew that they were about to be killed; the same fate as so many others.

But all these monsters wanted was the cube. No wonder.

"What? You think we have it?" he shouted to them. "We never had it. Loki and Jane, our true rulers do not give that cube to anyone."

"But you should know where it is?" the leader of the Chitauri asked them.

"Don't you get it pal," Ben Grimm said, "we don't have your stupid cube."

"Ben, down," his friend Susan Storm whispered to him.

"Your royals did not have it upon them so you must possess it," the leader said.

"No soldier will surrender information that could diligently and willingly do harm to the Earth or any of its people," he proudly declared. "So even if we did know where it was, you can shove it because we will not get it or give it to you."

"And to add to that," Tony Stark added afterward, "even if we did give you the tesseract, you would kill us after you had it, so why not skip the middle step and just kill us now."

The people cheered at their resilience to the leader's decrees.

"My soldiers, my Chitauri, aim your weapons upon these pathetic heroes," he ordered.

The pointed staffs, axes, and blasters all came down to point in their direction.

"This is it everyone," Steve whispered and took Natasha's hand in his.

She in turn took Abygail's while everyone took another's hand.

They were all going to die together.

"Make them an example," the leader ordered.

And he shut his eyes.

A rain of plasma fire rained down on the heroes, but the pain never arrived.

At one point, everyone opened their eyes and saw that they were being encased in a dome shaped shield.

The point of origin was at the Art Institute of Chicago or what had once been that magnificent place.

"Who dares?" the leader shouted while other Chitauri growled in anger.

* * *

Jane Odinson held Loki's staff in her tight grasp as she blasted outward from the rooftop, creating a shield around the Avengers. She was able to prevent the attack on her friends, but it was all luck.

"Now Thor! Give em' Hell!" she shouted.

* * *

Prince Thor flew away from the building and from Jane to leap into the melee of scrambling humans, Chitauri soldiers, and the Avengers.

He plunged Mjolnir down hard into the ground, causing an epic quake that shook the Earth.

Chitauri soldiers did not know what to do.

Turning to the heroes, he spoke. "Master Rogers, we meet once again."

"And under better circumstances this time," Rogers replied. "How did you get here?"

"Your lovely queen," he answered, "but to pleasantries later. Let us free yourselves."

"I sure hope this high and mighty talk means it is clobberin time," the large stone being of a man spoke.

"It does," a radiant blond warrior in blue stood by two other men in the same attire. "We need to get these people to safety and we dispense with these monsters."

"Hey," a voice shouted, "if it is not too much trouble..."

One of the blond's companions made his body stretch to an unfathomable length and form toward Jane's perch.

The man delivered her gently upon the ground to join them.

"What?" Jane spoke. "You think I was going to let you save my world without me?" She held up Loki's staff, still aglow in her hands. "Think again."

And all the warriors split off to fight one of the many monsters that filled the park.

Each of them used their unique gifts to fend off the invading hoard.

* * *

Jane sliced with Loki's scepter, causing a great gash in the soldier's throat. It grasped hold and fell over dead.

She turned toward a being that came very close to her side.

The staff came upward and blocked an axe that came across to nearly slice into her.

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness," the demon slithered out the words at her.

"Wish I could say the same," she answered.

They attacked and blocked back and forth in heated battle.

"Where is the tesseract?" he growled.

"Like I would tell you." She brought the staff up to push the enemy's weapon away from her. She swung around to hopefully hit him, but he blocked it.

"Save your world and yourself. Give it up," he demanded.

"Make me."

Jane went in for a follow-up attack, but he vanished before she could strike.

She was not prepared to be kicked in the back hard to where she tumbled and scraped the brick surface.

The rash on her chest showed how much pain she was in.

"Then you will die like your husband did. A coward on his knees."

He was about to plunge the axe down upon her, when Mjolnir graced her vision.

"How dare you speak of my brother in such lies?" her brother-in-law growled. He shoved him back and threw a mighty, lightning charged swing at her enemy.

The creature went flying away from them and Jane breathed a sigh of relief.

Most of the heroes gathered near the two of them.

"We should go," the Hulk grumbled to them.

"I agree," Captain America said. "How did you get here?"

"Portal ring still intact at the Shedd Aquarium," she told everyone. "We better hoof it."

Everyone went running or flying down the street.

Hulk and Thing cleared the path by fighting off Chitauri warriors that were giving chase of ambushing them from the buildings.

Tony took care of what he could by sniping some that leapt down to ensnare them. The Human Torch sent a massive wave of fire that rushed behind, roasting several of their pursuers.

Jane took Loki's scepter and blasted open the doors that blocked entrance to where they needed to escape too.

Circumnavigating the stairs to the second level, the portal ring was insight.

"Move it everyone!" she shouted as she still ran.

Suddenly, a powerful energy wave blasted down from above; incinerating and shattering the portal ring.

It was no more.

She looked on with dread. They had no way of getting back to Asgard.

Everyone turned and looked about them as Chitauri surrounded and pointed weapons down at everyone.

"Sue," Mr. Fantastic whispered to his wife, "think your shield can deflect all that?"

"Not with this many firing," Sue Richards replied. "We would in a sense collapse the bubble in on us; causing complete atomization of all of us inside."

"Yeah, I am going to understand that as we we are going to die," the Human Torch replied.

"You think Flame Head," Grimm replied.

The one that Jane had been fighting appeared as well. He was directly across from her, sauntering ever so close to them all.

"Are you prepared to have the blood of these mortals on your hands, Queen Jane?" it slithered out his words. "Tell us where the tesseract is and save your people."

"These people are more than just royal subjects," she challenged. "These people I swore my safety to. They are my friends, and nothing in the universe is going to make me choose their fate over mine."

"Then you will all die together," their leader said before backing away.

"If you have one last great weapon your majesty," Tony started babbling, "now would be a great time to pull that rabbit out to come and play."

"I actually do," she answered. She began to pray inside her mind, hoping he would hear her. Odin Allfather, I know that your anger with me must be great. But I beseech you to save these innocent lives and bring us back to Asgard. May I be a beacon for you to find us.

Jane slowly reached into the satchel on her waist and pulled out her greatest weapon.

The tesseract.

All eyes beyond her own were drawn to the glowing cube that was in her hand. If she had not been the queen, it would have incinerated her hand.

But over the years, an apparatus sphere had been created; allowing one to hold it without harm.

"The tesseract," their oppressor slithered out the words. "Where have you been keeping it?"

Jane remembered all too well where it had been stashed.

Loki had secured the cube and sphere inside Lynnea's teddy-bear. It would shield it and prevent anyone from knowing where it was being kept.

She held it out for them to see.

"Is this what you want so badly?" she said. "Is this your sole purpose in life and worth killing innocent Midgardians for?"

"Surrender it know Queen Jane and save yourselves," their leader spoke.

"You want it?" she said. "Come and get it..." and she tossed it into the air.

Everyone looked up.

"My ball!" Johnny Storm shouted and went to get it.

But something grabbed it first.

It was a blur, but many more bodies jumped out to enter a free-for-all to get the tesseract.

Suddenly, a bright beam shot down from the heavens above, encasing all the heroes and the other shadowy beings in a prismatic light.

"Hold fast," a voice spoke down to them.

"Father," Thor told them. "Take hands!"

Everyone grabbed someone's hand and they were pulled from Midgard through time and space; no doubt to head for Asgard.

* * *

The Other was furious as he roared in anger that once again the tesseract had been before him and he had been unable to acquire it.

"Master," one of his many legionnaires spoke, "what are we to do now?"

"We will have our glory," he answered, not making eye-contact. "We must take a different approach now."

* * *

**Asgardian Palace**

The portal beam that emanated from the staff of Lord Odin, the Sword of Heimdall, and Lady Hela of Helheim brought all of Lady Jane, his son Thor, and her friends from Midgard.

The magic use was far beyond anything they had used before, but everyone needed to be carried to safety.

Everyone released their energies and looked to the survivors.

The iron warrior and his mate embraced tightly while Jane looked about for the tesseract.

"Is this what you seek...mother?" the goddess of death spoke as she lifted the tesseract in her levitating hands.

"Yes Hela," Jane replied and took it into her hands. "Thank you my dear."

"Anything for my father's bride," she answered.

Jane's eyes locked upon his and she could feel that he was upset with her.

"Lord Odin," Jane tried to speak.

"Jane, do you realize the danger of your actions?" he spoke to her, approaching very slowly. "By leaving the sanctuary of Asgard and putting yourself and my son in danger..."

"In Jane's defense father, I went with her. She did not force me to go," Thor interjected.

"Speak not now son," Odin ordered of him. "Do you not understand that you were nearly killed, leaving your children without a mother or father...and now you have put a target of hatred upon Asgard. Those Chitauri demons have no doubt where you are and will seek to come here and destroy even more people that you know and love."

"Grandfather," Hela attempted to come to her defense.

"Hela," Thor softly told his niece to be quiet.

Odin now stood directly in front of her.

Jane passed the cube off to the star laden dressed soldier to her right. Apparently he would be in charge in the event anything happened to her.

"I have but one thing to say to you Lady Jane Odinson," he spoke.

A tear slipped from her eye and cascaded down her cheek.

But he took her in his powerful arms, squeezing her tightly to him.

"The bravery you displayed this night is worthy of a warrior of Midgard and Asgard," he told her.

All of her people whose faces were filled with fear and dread suddenly beamed with elation.

They released and looked to one another.

"You have shown us that we can no longer simply dismiss these demons," Odin continued to speak. "We must reclaim Midgard and all her people before they are lost for eternity. Prepare yourselves...for Asgard is going to war."

The warriors and heroes of Midgard as well as his son celebrated at the notion they were going to destroy the demons.

"Prepare your people," he told her amongst the commotion.

"I shall," Jane answered, "but there is still one more thing that I need if we are to succeed."

* * *

_And so the war begins... I hope that I did not disappoint you. Wonder what that last thing Jane needs? Review to find out!_


	7. Chapter 7 -- Strange Bedfellows

_Whew! Finally, free-time! Sorry it has taken so long, but the hours and schoolwork are killing me. _

_Here is the long awaited Chapter Seven and I hope that you have you have not grown stagnant or bored with this because of my inattention. I have been writing whenever time becomes available._

_Enjoy and do not forget those reviews. I tossed in a lot of humor so this should be good._

_**Music**_

**_Preparing for war_** - "_Sons of Odin_" from Thor soundtrack  
**_Visiting an "ally"_** - "_Laufey_" also from Thor  
**_Chitauri advance _**- "_Origin of Parallax_" from Green Lantern

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Strange Bedfellows**

The preparations for the battle between Asgard, Midgard's soldiers, and allies of Lord Odin were fully underway.

But Jane Odinson was still uneasy.

Steve Rogers was working with several groups of Asgardian soldiers to give them the intelligence that they needed to fight the demon Chitauri.

Tony and Abby Stark were working with some of Asgard's forgers to help repair his suit; so it would be ready for combat as well as it could be.

Hulk and Thing were working to smash rocks and boulders to create barriers to slow down an advancing Chitauri army.

Everyone had their own tasks to complete, but Jane Odinson felt helpless. Her children were being moved with the others into a secured area of the palace with Frigga and all who could not fight.

So now she stood on the balcony of her bedroom, Loki's scepter resting across her chest while her arms crossed over her weapon.

She felt so weak, so insignificant, so...human.

But at least she was not completely useless. She just needed to wait for her...

"My lady," her brother-in-law came upon her, "are you ready?"

"I kissed Lukas and Lynnea before they left for the shelter," she whispered in reply. "I..."  
Tears slipped down her cheeks. "No," she said, "I cannot cry because I am going to do this. I am going to defeat these monsters so that my children can go home and grow up in their own realm."

Jane turned and faced him.

"Jane, you are very brave as father said, but are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked.

A smirk spread on her face.

"Let me get my coat," she snapped with a cute smile.

* * *

**Jotunheim - Castle of Ice**

It was just as she had imagined her husband's home realm. Cold, icy, dark, and desolate. Spires and towers of ice pierced from the ground and tried to reach to stake their evil into the sky, but fell short.

The ride over had been interesting through the portal ring and they arrived to an entourage of Jotun giant sentries as well as a large beast that looked dragon-esque mixed with a bit of Earth canine.

It was quite a welcome.

Thor stood before the guards and announced himself. They were not pleased to see him at all.

But when he introduced her and the reason for their coming, they stood down just enough to bring Jane some comfort.

Grasping her fur-lined collar and muffler close to her face to stay warm, she walked just next to Thor from the temple where the ring was kept across the iced walkway toward the palace.

A harsh biting wind nearly knocked her down, but she used the scepter's extended tip to hold her ground.

However, her hood fell from her face; causing stinging as the cold nipped at her ears and nose.

"Jane," Thor called to her.

"I'm fine," she chattered her lie.

The whole guard patrol took them into the palace and they were before a large, brutish monster that was well beyond her height.

He sat in his throne, a large tusk pierced through the septum of his nose with furs from several creatures across his shoulders. He had several carvings and tattoos across his mighty chest and arms.

The black crystal ice edifice was gargantuan around the leader of the Jotun, but Jane knew one thing: the more warriors, the easier the battle would be.

The both of them bowed in their sacred symbol, each placing their weapons down at their sides.

"Lord Battalak, Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard and Queen Jane Odinson of Midgard present themselves before you," their escort introduced them.

"I know who they are," the Lord answered in a deep, husky voice. "An Asgardian prince and a mortal queen here in my hall. I was hoping for some sport for my beasts today."

"We have not come to be your entertainment in sport," Thor snapped with his head raising upward sharply. "We are here on more pressing manners."

The ruler stood up hastily from the throne.

"You think that we Jotun are not aware of the evil that plagues these realms?" Battalak stated. "We see more than you Asgardians care to give credit where it is due. We know of these demons, these Chitauri, and what they intend upon doing: the complete destruction of your realm."

"And will you allow it to happen?" Jane blurted out.

"Jane..." Thor tried to quiet her.  
"No, I am done putting up with this _dritt_ and waiting for my turn to speak," she snapped back and rose to her feet. "You of all people in this realm need to worry."

"And why is that foolish mortal queen?"

"Because what is to say that they do not stop at Asgard, huh?" she continued. "Once Asgard, Swartlheim, Valhalla, Midgard, and every other realm in your universe falls when the Chitauri have the tesseract, who is going to save you then?"

"We Jotun will fight until the bitter end."

"And you will all end up in Helheim along with the rest of us. Not the place that tends to agree with an icy realm of monsters," she continued to berate him. "Don't you think so your lordship?"

His sauntering mass came to be near and just before reaching where she stood, a dagger of ice appeared. It ran its course barely grazing her neck.

Jane swallowed, but pulled a stick-lighter out of her pocket; sparking it to life.

The blade melted, causing Battalak to recoil in shock.

"You did not think I would come unprepared, would you?" she said. "I am not threatening. I am calling upon your oath of loyalty Battalak. The one you made you struck with my husband, King Loki of Midgard, to come in his time of need. Honor your Jotun brother's request...or see if I and my people, Asgardian and Midgardian alike, come running if the Chitauri. Attack. You. First." She wanted to emphasize her words to make sure he knew she was serious.

The Lord grumbled as did many of his constituents that filled the snowy outdoor throne room.

Thor came to stand at her side, squeezing her frostbitten hand in his.

"We will honor our accord, Lady Jane wife of King Loki," the Jotun ruler declared. "But know that you swear to grant us the spoils of conquest should we survive this battle."

"If there is any to be had," she said, "you will get your share."

Jane picked up Loki's scepter and Thor brought Mjolnir to his grasp and the two of them began the "long" walk back to the portal ring.

"Glad that worked," she whispered to him.

"Indeed," her brother-in-law replied. "Did you have an ulterior plan should this one have not succeeded."

"Hey, I am new to this whole threatening tyrants thing. I am making it up as I go."

* * *

**Dark confines of space**

Deep within the darkest and furthest voids of space, an amassed Chitauri army gathered; awaiting the call to attack the immortal realm of Asgard.

The Other stood in the tallest open chamber of the warship overseeing all the preparations.

His general arrived to speak to him.

"When do we attack?" he asked him.

"Patience," The Other spoke. "Give them time to nurse their wounds from our previous visit. Soon there will be nothing left of the Nine Realms. They will all swear their loyalty to us."

"And if they fight? If they put up resistance."

"I have one last card to put forth," he spoke back. "One that not even her majesty will see coming. She will crumble in my grasp and her entire legion of heroes, family, and followers will burn."

* * *

_Uh oh! The Other has a card left to play and it could cause Jane to surrender to them? Want to know who wins this Poker Face match, you will have to wait and see._

_Remember those reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8 -- United Front

_Well, this chapter got done a lot faster than the other ones. I hope that I will make you very happy with this one. Please do not forget to review for me and bring back my self-esteem ::just kidding::_

**Music**

**Jane's dream** - "_Father's Day_" from _Doctor Who_  
**When enemies meet** - "Ride to Observatory" from _Thor_  
**Confessional conversation** - "Origin of Parallax" from Green Lantern  
**Jane rides back / Prepares for battle** - "Protectors of the Earth" from _Invincible_ by Two Steps from Hell

* * *

**Chapter Eight - United Front**

It was a nightmare. It had to be considering the amount of pain that she was in. Yet it was one that she would rather relive over and over again

It was her last memory of seeing Loki alive.

* * *

_**Icehawk Mountain (Four months ago)**_

Lady Jane carried Lynnea who had fallen asleep in their bedroom while watching television into her room. The pink and purple room was aglow with swirling colored lights that spun and filled it with wonder and fantasy.

It was what she wanted her room to be.

She set her daughter gently down under the lace canopy onto her pillows.

"There we are darling," she whispered and covered her in the quilt.

Suddenly Jane began to cough powerfully.

_Damn bronchitis_, she thought as she nearly hacked up a lung. She thought she had been getting over the infection, but it came back with a powerful vengeance yesterday.

It was why Lynnea wanted to watch TV in her room. She did not want to be away from her while she was sick.

Jane completed her ritual of putting Mr. Bear under her daughter's arm; watching her snuggle into it.

"Sleep well my darling," she whispered and kissed her gently on her mane.

She then headed out of the room and softly closed the door behind her.

That was when she was shocked to see her husband standing there before her.

"Geez," she said, "you scared me."

"You are supposed to be in bed," Loki said to her.

"Lynnea needed to be put in her own room so I did what any good mother would..." Another coughing spell that sent her bent over to finish it. "Damn," she struggled to say while catching her breath.

"Jane, you are not well and I cannot stand to see you suffer like this," he told her.

Here it comes.

"We are not having that conversation again," she stated and began to walk towards their room.

Loki was not far behind.

He slammed the door behind once he had passed through.

"We will have this conversation again and again if it means you will accept what I am asking of you," he ordered of her.

"I am not going to become immortal to simply get rid of an infection. Look at me, I am just starting to get over it. This is just a flare-up."

"So says you who was hospitalized for this same infection last week," he sniped. _Score one: Loki_. "And that does not even begin the other human mortal infections and illnesses that I have had to sit idly by and watch my wife suffer and be in pain. Then there was the gray hair..."

Now it was her turn.

"Are you finished?"

"No," he replied. "Why are you so worried about what the people are going to think about you becoming an immortal?"

"Because," she shouted. "Just...because. Loki, I cannot stand to watch all these people who love and worship slowly rot and decay into nothing. What about my family? I cannot watch them die and me, oh higher than art thou Queen Jane go on living forever. You know how much of a sellout that makes me?"

"What family are you referring too?" he asked. "Your aunt, uncle, and cousins have their own lives. Those mortals down there love you and worship you simply because they fear you..."

"No," she interjected. "They fear what you will do them if they disrespect me."

"I am not finished. Jane, the most important people around here are either in this room or our children down the hall. You do not need anyone else." His hands came to hold hers. "All we need is each other."

"Maybe you can do it because you were raised a god," she replied. "It's just...I can't. Not now."

"Then when?" he asked.

"I do not know if that day will ever come," she spoke honestly and from her heart.

Her husband appeared upset as he released her hands and marched away. Loki summoned his staff to his hands and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He opened the door and looked back. "I cannot be here," he said, a tear barely shown as it slipped down his cheek. "Not right now."

The door slammed with his departure.

* * *

**Asgard** _(Present)_

Jane sat up sharply in her bed, breathing hard as she awoke from her dream.

It was the last real conversation she and Loki had had before the attack on the castle by the Chitauri.

She ran a hand through her sweaty locks and fluffed them out as she looked at the sunrise over the mountains.

Why was she holding out? Her children were immortal. Her husband was immortal. There was just something nagging at her that was preventing her from taking the final step to being able to spend the rest of her eternity with the man she loved and her children.

She attributed it to the fact that she had done so many bad things in her life, before she was queen and after, Jane was not ready to live with those burdens forever.

God, how she needed redemption.

A deep, rattling horn sounded that brought her to complete attention.

She rushed the balcony with the sheet wrapped tightly around her.

A messenger was arriving to speak with Odin no doubt and the way he galloped on horseback, it was urgent.

Jane threw off the sheet and reached for her clothes.

* * *

**BiFrost Bridge**

The royal contingent of Lord Odin, Prince Thor, Queen Jane, and Midgardian protectors Tony Stark and Steven Rogers rode on horses out beyond the castle to the broken remnants of the BiFrost Bridge.

They were being called by Heimdall who sent a messenger that a dark portal was opening in the only area that was not being protected by the United Forces.

This portal opened from a land that they were not familiar with so it was natural for everyone to go and meet these arrivals.

Jane felt uneasy when the dark purple and blue portal appeared in her view-sight. She wore her queen circlet around her her head to signify that she was there on behalf of Midgard.

Everyone arrived at Heimdall who kept his sword at guard to keep whatever was coming through away from Asgard.

She dismounted and kept Steve and Tony right at her back. They refused to let her go alone.

And if this gathering turned ugly, there were no two better people to have at her sides.

Her father-in-law approached first.

"Great Heimdall," Odin spoke, "why have we been summoned here?"

"Because of us," she heard that voice again. That voice that chilled her to the bone. "Greetings Asgardians. I am The Other, Commander of the Chitauri."

"What? No King or Prince," Tony joked. "I'm insulted."

Jane elbowed him lightly against his metal abdomen.

"Other," Odin addressed the leader, "you have entered our realm outlawed by our laws. You seek conflict against us."

"I seek your destruction," The Other spoke. "You have something of ours that we want."

"The Tesseract has been a treasure in my vaults before it fell to Midgard centuries ago. It was never yours."

"Nevertheless, we Chitauri desire to claim it as our own."

"Then you will get nothing," Thor declared. "Only suffering and death for your kind."  
He seemed unmoved. "And your legions will do the majority of that," The Other challenged. "Ask your companions over there. Ask them what we did to Midgard."

"You attacked Earth and killed thousands and yet you knew it was not there," Rogers shouted pointing his finger. "We told you it was not with us and yet you dishonored yourselves by trying to destroy our world."

"Down Steve," she told him.

"Ah, Lady Jane," The Other called upon her. "I failed to notice how quiet you were, hidden behind your gods and heroes who protect a mortal such as yourself."

Jane stepped forward and Odin attempted to hold her back.

"Jane, this is not your place," he told her.

"I wish to strike an accord with your mortal daughter Allfather," The Other stated.

And so she stepped beyond his arm, but stayed close.

"You have my attention," she said.

"I will offer you peace," it told her. "These Asgardians that are your family and all their allies will not be harmed so long as you surrender the tesseract to me...now." He put his hand out to her, almost expecting her to put it into his hand.

"So you said last time," she said, "and yet you did not honor that agreement. You still tried to kill us anyway. I told you once and I will say it again...no means no."

She turned away until he spoke to her again.

"Even if it meant saving the one you love," he said.

Jane's attention was locked upon him now when she turned back sharply.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have something, rather someone you want. Observe."

In his hand conjured a dark red energy sphere for which she was going to be able to look into it and see what he wanted her to see.

Her eyes were focused on the object that was formed.

An image of Loki, her husband appeared. He was chained up and encased in something that drained his energy and lifeforce.

"Loki," she cried out, but Thor and Tony grabbed her before she got too close. "What are you doing to him?"

"He has been most amusing," The Other told her. "His magic and lifeforce have been insatiable to our tongues. We figured he would die within days, but he has endured. He keeps calling upon your name and it gives him new life."

"You will release my son immediately," Odin ordered, slamming his spear upon the bridge. "You have committed the highest treason by abducting and torturing a royal of the nine realms."

"Call it leverage," the alien spoke.

Jane cried, but could not wrap her head around it. Loki was alive. He had been all this time that she had been locked away here on Asgard and trying to save her people.

Was it worth it? Was it worth surrendering the Tesseract if it meant getting Loki back?

"What say you Lady Jane?" he asked yet again. "The Tesseract or lose your lover forever."

Jane stood tall and approached the tyrant slowly. She was within a claw's swipe of her. At least she would have a matching set: one on the front and one in the back, she thought.

"You want the Tesseract?" she asked.

"Yes," he slithered.

She took a deep breath for her next words would seal the fate or destiny of this war.

"Then you're going to have to come and get it," she snapped.

The Other attempted to attack, but Cap was there with his shield to block the attack and Odin magically pushed everyone back.

"You have chosen to die and have the blood of all you love and cherish upon your hands Lady Jane," the Chitauri leader decreed.

"And a wise decision she has made," Lord Odin declared. "You are here by ordered to depart this realm immediately or prepare to reap your doom. The battlelines have been drawn, the die is now cast...lest your armies are prepared to face our united realm contingent."

He growled.

The Chitauri leader and his servant left through the portal and it closed once they were gone.

Jane keeled over in shock and pain. Her husband was still alive and she had this one opportunity to get him back.

Now she had just kissed that chance goodbye and brought devastation to Asgard along with all the people of the nine realms.

"Jane," Tony grabbed her by the sides before she could completely fall over.

"Come of your majesty," Steve spoke as well. "We need to get you back to the palace."

"Stop it!" she screamed and stood up. "I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like some stupid mortal."

"Jane," Thor said her name.

"Don't start," she demanded. "I am the bloody Queen of Midgard who is going to lead this damned army into battle and get my husband back; with or without your consent!"

She whipped herself in her mount onto the steed and spurred the stallion off toward the palace.

* * *

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark stood there watching as their queen and friend raced back toward the palace without them.

Tony whistled. "I would hate to be the first door that she gets too," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Thor asked.

"Because she is going to rip it from its hinges," Stark replied.

* * *

Lord Odin stared upon his daughter as she rode away, a great, dark anger had consumed her soul.

In that anger however, there was a glimmer of something else. Something he believed he would never foresee in young Jane.

This would change the outcome of this war...he could feel it.

* * *

**Jane's chambers**

Jane arrived back in Loki's bedroom and pressed forward into the closet of clothing.

She wanted something protective, but not expected. Something that showed her to be a regal queen, but hard as nails and ready to fight to get her husband back.

The tunic was of emerald green suede that strung along the front of her body. It would be covered by a rich brown corset that secured along the sides; suctioning every piece of her skin together.

Her leggings were deep silk that slipped and contorted along every muscle and fat particle. Bracers, her staff / sword sheath mounted to her back.

While stringing her boots that raced up to her knees, Odin appeared in the archway to her chamber.

"Allfather," she greeted him.

"My dear," he spoke. "You are preparing yourself?"

"Loki is alive," she replied as she switched to her other boot to lace up. "I am not going to pass up this opportunity to get him back."

"I would hope that you would not, but these monsters are serious about the destruction of everyone," he told her as he walked in front of her. "You must know and learn everything about your enemy if you are to have the slightest chance of retrieving Loki and bringing him home."

"And I know what I know about them. I just need a little magic." Jane reached for Loki's scepter and lifted it before rising from the trunk she sat upon.

"With his magic in my hand, I can defeat The Other and any other Chitauri that stand in my way."

Jane walked to the mirror and began to braid up her hair. She did not want it in the way during combat.

Her father-in-law came up behind her, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"It is a noble plan my dear," he told her, "however it will end with your death; yours and possibly Loki's as well."

She had to admit that the adrenaline was doing most of the talking. Who was she kidding? There would be no way that she would be able to fight The Other, the other Chitauri, and survive long enough to find a way to get and free her husband.

Perhaps it was time to give into her fear.

She turned around and stared in the Allfather's jeweled eye. His countenance seemed to appear that she knew what she was about to ask him.  
"And I believe you are the one that can give me that pick-me-up I need so that I won't die and I will get the chance to save my husband."

* * *

_How did you like that surprise? Thor's vision was wrong. Loki was not killed. He had been taken. Now he is being used as leverage against Jane and the other Asgardians. The battle has come, but what is Jane about to do to make it an even battlefield. Review to see!_


	9. Chapter 9 -- Come and get it

_Ohmigod everyone! I am so sorry about this one! Work has been intense and I have been extremely rundown. I finally have some breathing room that I am able to get this chapter posted._

_I know that battle sequences are not my strongest pieces, but I hope that it shows a great deal of what has been going on. Please enjoy and I will get more stuff up. I really do need summer break so I can concentrate more._

* * *

**Music **_(This stuff really helped)_

**The approaching dawn / walls are breached** - "_Heart of Courage_" by Two Steps from Hell  
**The battle is on / retreating to palace** - "_Protectors of the Earth_" by Two Steps from Hell.  
**Inside the vault** (both times)- "Dream of a normal death" by BBC orchestra on Doctor Who (Season Three) soundtrack

* * *

**_Chapter Nine - Come and get it!_**

The dark blanketed veil was chased away by the approaching dawn. It's coolness evaporated to give way to the heat that would be restored to the realm.

But as many believed, it was possibly the last sunrise they would see.

The defenses were mounted up. Asgardians and Elves in their full armaments stood stolid and rigid; ready for whatever would come from over the mountains.

Within the boulder maze before, Jotuns scattered as they encroached behind the rocks.

They were poised and ready to offer first blood to any of the Chitauri. Avenger warriors Hulk and Thing joined them as crushing was more their speed.

Closer toward the city behind the Asgardian front line, the Midgardian Avengers and Royal Infantry were beginning their line up of the wall that granted access to the kingdom.

Iron Man stood up tall, scanning the perimeter with his radar. Nothing was showing as he watched.

Thor, Captain America, the Human Torch, the Invisible Woman, and Mr. Fantastic all lined up on the wall.

They were ready for anything.

And then it happened.

A large blue and green energy struck down and spread like rippling water, coating the mountains in a temporary glow.

"Uh, guys," Tony said, "looks like the main event is about to start."

"Then lets give them a show they won't soon forget," a voice joined the entourage.

No one seemed to notice that Midgardian queen Jane had arrived to stand in the center of everyone who was present.

She had not been there previously, so how did they not notice her arrival.

"Uh, Jane..." Tony spoke.

"You forgot the 'Lady' part Tony," she corrected him with not so much as looking at him or diverting her gaze from the impending attack.

"My queen," Rogers came to stand at her side, "pardon our eyes, but you appear..."

"Different?" she answered his statement. "What? The outfit too much?"

Indeed Jane did appear different. The leather pants and boots curved to (and he hated to say it let alone think this of his queen) every single curve. The tunic was a vest that appeared black, but when his eyes moved it gave a shimmer of green. A large emerald orb rested across her chest where a cloak wrapped her shoulders and fell just a tad behind her.

His queen's hair was done in two braids that converged into one with her circlet around her head.

She was indeed ready for a fight or at least look good in one.

The sounds of the Chitauri battle call came and diverted Tony's attention.

_Right, battle time_, he reminded himself.

From the maze, blasts of icy blue energy followed by shattering rocks and dust started showing from the beginnings of the rock maze; moving slowly toward the second defensive line.

His queen turned and faced them.

"Everyone, this is it," Jane started to say. "This is what we have been waiting for. The chance to get even with those that tried to destroy our world. It is time to show them how weak and insignificant we are...because at last check, we're not!"

Tony noticed that everyone started to smile, just a bit. Head nods from Torch and Cap were instilling confidence in all present.

"Midgard is not weak and Asgard's halls are filled with some of the greatest warriors throughout time," she continued to speak. "It is time to show these monsters who rules the nine realms...and it certainly is not and will never be them!"

A growling sound came from the horizon.

The lizard snaking troop carriers that Tony remembered from Midgard were starting to come over the cliffs and make their presence known.

"Reinforcements on the way," Tony informed everyone.

"To your positions," Jane told them, "and I want to see you all in the hall of the Asgardian palace, not Valhalla when this fight is over."

The Queen ran down the steps to head back for her position in the palace.

Thor was not far behind.

Iron Man was to be the sniper outside the castle so he sprung from where he stood to fly nearby.

* * *

Captain America stood there with the Human Torch, Invisible Woman, and Mr. Fantastic at the top of the wall.

They were going to be the first line of defense in the city outside the palace. They would slowly update the progress of the Chitauri army and give the final line notice that they were about to be attacked.

Steve vowed to fight until the end and prevent them from getting that far in.  
Suddenly, howling sounds and running came from Hulk, Thing, several Jotuns (including Battalak), and Light Elves were running out of the maze toward the main castle doors.

The first line was broken.

"Open the gates!" he shouted.

The castle gates were opened just enough to allow the men to answer.

"Johnny," his sister Susan said, "that is your cue."

"One non-digital firewall coming up," Torch replied. "Flame on!"

Storm went flying in a flaming trail into the clouds and swooped down powerfully, riding the perimeter of the wall.

"Eat this freaks," he said and put out his hands.

Johnny remembered that the Elves had created a potion or something of that sort and dumped it along the walls' edges.

With a small spark, it would shoot to life.

And with his flame-trail, the liquid ignited and created yet a second wall that the Chitauri were going to have to crawl over in order to reach them.

"Smokin," Johnny spoke, very proud of what he had done.

* * *

The Chitauri ran toward the Asgardian kingdom walls in pursuit of the ice warriors and

mortal heroes that attempted to decimate them.  
But their chase ended when the fire demon hero sparked a flame trail that shot into the heavens.

The fire would prevent all of their kind from reaching the palace.  
But there would be another way into the kingdom without using the wall or doors: go over it.

One of their carriers appeared and snaked its way over the rocks and would be able to scale the height of the palace.

Firing their cables, they latched onto the carrier and lifted into the skies to get over the walls.

* * *

Rogers looked up as the carrier made its way over the two walls and slowly dropped Chitauri into the city. Those that had just made into the walls had very little rest time and were forced back into the fray.

"Well, that was really pointless," he said. "Ready everyone?"

Everyone nodded.

"For Midgard!" he shouted and hurtled himself from the wall.

The Richardses joined him in leaping down to fight; to keep the demons from making it to the palace.

* * *

Lord Odin, Prince Thor, and Queen Jane were standing at the edge of the balcony that overlooked the main entrance to the palace.

They were not alone however.

Lady Frejya had come with her Valkeries from Valhalla to assist in defending the castle.  
It was a battle that was damaging and / or destroying parts of the city, but that was why they herded the women and children into the treasure vault below the palace. They would be safest there.

While the fighting and dying would be done above ground.

Thor grasped Mjolnir tightly into his grip.

"We should meet them," he mentioned about wanting to go into battle. "Take the fight to them before they get to the palace."

"No my son," Odin spoke.

"Lord Odin is right," Jane agreed. "We need to keep our ground here. The women and children are counting on us to be the last line of defense."

"A wise queen you are Lady Jane Odinson," Frejya spoke of her. "Our time will come."  
The man in iron flew overhead and hovered just before the balcony.

"Hey big guy," Howardson's voice spoke to them, "you might be needed soon. The firewall did nothing. Might need to shield the castle."

"We, the Royals of Asgard..."

A cough from Jane stopped him mid-speech.

"...and of Midgard, will defend this place with honor and our dying breaths," Thor spoke.

"Keep your men moving toward us and we shall be ready with a surge of power unlike the Chitauri have seen."

"Tony," Jane called to him, "how much juice do you have left?"

"JARVIS, enlighten the queen," Stark ordered.

"Power is at 75% capacity and slowly recharging," JARVIS's voice answered.

"These solar arrays we installed are helping with the power supply, but not by much. At this rate, if I get to the celebration or the annihilation parties, whichever happens, I will be sound as a pound."

A large house crumbled to bits, indicating the monsters were drawing closer.

Slowly, the Avengers and surviving Jotun were appearing in their sight.

"That's my cue," Stark said and flew away to begin blasting even more Chitauri.

Jane put her hand at her hilt and Thor looked down at her hand. It appeared to tremble lightly.

The leap of faith he took grasped her hand.

Her eyes looked at him, but he swore they appeared different. Almost a slight sparkle to them.

She squeezed his in return and turned back to look at the battle that was slowly make its way toward them.

* * *

**_Treasure Vault of Odin_**

It was the most fortified structure in the palace, Odin's treasure vault. Within this vault, it housed something more precious than the weapons and treasures of the Lord of Asgard.

The women and children along with those that were unable to fight were housed within the fortress deep under the castle.

It was the one place that would be the last to fall.

Queen Frigga was placed down there along with Stark's lady and the one called Black Widow to assist with taking care of the children of any of the soldiers, helping women in preparing food, and tending to those that were too weak to care of themselves.

The queen moved gracefully down the path in search of her blood. She finally located

Lukas who was entertaining some of the other kids by telling a story about his father; using magical illusions.

Torunn was doing what she always did...preparing her mighty sword for battle by sharpening.

And sweet Lynnea was brushing the fur of her bear in the deepest corner. So innocent and yet she had experienced violence and devastation in her short years.

It was a discussion that she should have with her daughter-in-law and when her son was located about purging young Linney's mind once the war was over.

"My lady," Abygail Stark spoke to her.

"Yes," she answered still staring at her granddaughter.

"Food has been prepared," the young wife informed her. "We wanted to..."

"No," she answered with a gesture of her hand. "Abygail, you have a great heart. Always thinking of others before yourself. Please, let everyone else have their share. I will nourish myself once everyone else has been taken their portion. I want to protect that which is most precious to me."

A sudden violent noise above along with a shaking of the castle floor above frightened the children.

The battle had reached the palace.

The fiery redhead in Black Widow came running to join them. "I think they have reached the castle," the Avenger spoke to her.

"I believe the battle has finally reached home," Frigga added, calm yet worried. "We must be ready...all of us."

And the two women looked upon her, worried but ready to face what could be their gravest hour.

* * *

**_Castle_**

The Chitauri had reached the confines of the Royal Palace of Asgard. Demonic warriors armed with energy weapons fired on the Asgardian soldiers who defended themselves with golden shields.

Jotun warriors created large barriers of ice and charged through them to attack without mercy.

Light elves used magic to sweep many of the invaders off their feet and from the palace.

Avengers Hulk and Thing were using their brute force to fight and crush as many of them as they could while using the protections of the other Nine Realms members.

Captain America used his shield both offensively and defensively to take down many more of the aliens.

Thor's hammer plunged out ahead of him as he charged toward many Chitauri sentries. He swept up five to ten of them at once and pushed them through a balcony opening to meet their doom below.

More of their soldiers were there to finish them off.

Lady Freyja and her valkeries attacked using their great talents to defeat the warriors who sought to destroy their home.

However, Lady Jane was having to result to more simple matters.

Using the metal heel on her boot, she spun and clocked a warrior square in the jaw.

She reached into her belt and pulled out a dagger that she would use as a weapon. Normally, Loki's scepter would have been her weapon of choice, but she did not want to exhaust all that magic now.

Save it for The Other...whenever he decided to grace her with his presence.

But where was he? She figured he wanted the Tesseract so badly that taking her on would be his first priority.

Yet, the leader was nowhere to be seen.

_Time for a little interrogation_, she thought and was going to use the minion on the ground as her supplicant.

Her dagger was poised to slice the minion's neck. She could not believe that she was in this moment. Was she about to stare into the soulless eyes of her enemy and take its life?

To have their blood upon her hands?

But judging by the stripes it wore, this minion was important.

"Where is your Master?" she demanded to know. "I have yet to see him."

It laughed at her.

Jane pushed the dagger, piercing slightly so it could feel its fluid drip slowly.

"Last chance."

"Protecting that which you care about most," it told her.

"Good answer," she said.

The demon took this moment of distraction to her advantage, wailing on her with his spiked fist.

She went tumbling to the side.

"Not that you will see him again," it told her and was prepared to stake her with the other weapon, a wrist mounted claw that could evicerate her.

Suddenly, a blast of powerful thunder struck the soldier. It was rendered to bone and collapsed where it stood.

She breathed a sigh and looked to see Thor's hand reaching down for her.

"Are we having a grand time resting?" her brother-in-law joked.

"Speak for yourself," she snickered. "The Other is on his ship...with Loki."

"Then how..."

"...will I get to him?" she finished his sentence and reached into her satchel. "Simple."

Her greatest weapon, the Tesseract was in hand.

A pillar was struck with a mighty force, causing it to crumble and plummet.

Jane and Thor were separated after she shoved him out of the way.

The dust and impact were still clouding her vision, but those were the least of her concerns.

Did Thor survive the impact?

"Jane," she heard a groggy voice call for her. "Jane!"

"I'm fine," she called.

A growl was coming through the cloud. Another warrior was coming for her, a blaster in his hand; charging and ready to fire.

She craned her neck and saw the Tesseract was not far from her reach. If only she could...reach it.

The Chitauri soldier's weapon hummed and nearly released when she whipped the glowing cube upward.

A large cosmic blast struck, vaporizing her attacker and several near him.

Now was the time. Her Avengers had everything well in hand.

She needed to get out of here and get her husband back.

Jane channeled her thoughts in her mind to push down towards her greatest weapon.

"Take me to Loki," she enchanted.

And she suddenly was lurched from where she squatted and hopefully would appear where Loki was being kept.

* * *

**_Treasure Vault of Odin_**

Lady Frigga could hear the blood curdling scream of precious little Lynnea. Her grandson was at her side in helping with moving supplies for the other children when they began to hear his sister.

Lynnea's hands were mashed against her temples as she screamed in unholy tones. Tears streamed down her red-beaten face.

"Lynnea," the queen knelt beside her granddaughter. "Lynnea darling, what is the problem?"

"Linney," Lukas spoke to his sister, "what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"Momma," she spoke. "Momma is gone! Where did she go?"

And Lady Frigga was worried. Did this mean that Jane had vanished or was she no longer in this world?

First, she would render care to her granddaughter to calm her and then seek out the information herself.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. With a little time this week, I will finish up the next section and have it up probably late this week...if I am lucky! Please review_


	10. Chapter 10 -- Midgard's golden girl

_Sorry. I know I said I would publish while at the airport, but if you knew what I went through, you would understand...or maybe you do._

_Anyway, here is Chapter Ten and probably the one you have been waiting for! Enjoy and please review._

**Music**

Jane on the Chitauri vessel - "_Immortal Avenger_" by Two Steps from Hell (Archangel)  
Redemptive changes - "Maharet" on Queen of the Damned soundtrack  
A hero's rescue - "_Love and Loss_" by Two Steps (Archangel)

* * *

**_Chapter Ten - Midgard's Golden Girl_**

Her skin burned all over as she flopped like a fish without water. All her internal senses were in overload, consuming and destroying every thought that tried to gain access.

The cold ground did not help either sending shivers up her spine.

That was just painful, she thought while trying to catch her breath. She was not used to traveling without a portal ring. Each thought or attempt to move caused her brain to agonize.

But once her breath was caught up, Jane sat up and climbed to her feet. She dusted off the leather ensemble she wore.

From what she could tell, she was no longer in Asgard or the battlefield. She had been transported with the tesseract's power to an unknown place.

She had asked the cube to take her to Loki and hoped that was where she was.

Jane took a few cautious steps and looked around the open exposed space; wondering how she was able to breathe in the middle of the cosmos.

Before that question could be answered, she finally saw that which she was searching and requested to be brought to.

Her husband hung from an apparatus that spread out his arms to where he was dangling loose while his legs were left freely. His body was covered in a fleshy cocoon that emanated with a dark energy.

She approached slowly seeing as veins pierced into his body either draining him of blood and/or replacing it with something that was keeping him complacent.

He did not respond when her hand graced the gelatinous surface. Sticky gelatinous goo coated her fingers and she struggled to get it off.

"Hang on darling," she spoke reaching for her dagger. "I am going to get you out of there."

Jane sliced at the shell and fleshy lines one by one. Soon, he was free and fell into her arms.

Loki was heavy even though it appeared during his torture, he had lost a considerable amount of weight.

Carefully bringing him to the floor, she popped the remaining broken vessels out and off of him with her hands.

Jane figured that he would regain consciousness, but it was not working.

"Loki," she called his name softly. Her fingers combed back his hair. "Loki, please, wake up. It's me. It's me Jane."

Still no response.

There had to be something that she could do to wake him. There was no way that she was going to be able to carry him out of the ship and back to Asgard unconscious. He needed to wake up.

A couple of her tears left her eyes as she continued to hold him, disbelief racing through her out of fear that her husband and king was dead.

"Come on Loki," she shouted. "Wake up!"

But nothing still.

However, she was no longer alone.

"Such sentiment," the Other appeared behind them, no doubt to retrieve the tesseract; the very object that rested beside the both of them. "Quite pathetic if I say so."

As a queen, she would not accept these words aimed at her. Reaching for the Tesseract, she put it very calmly into the satchel at her belt.

Jane whipped off the cloak she had been wearing, balled it up, and put it under his head.

Her gentle lips pressed softly and delicately against his; hoping it would be that of true love to her husband.

Slowly, she rose to her feet. It was time to show her enemy whom he was dealing with.

"With your king dead," he spoke, "you are nothing. You, mortal queen, are not worth killing."

"Really?" she said as she slowly turned to face her adversary. Slowly, she took her hand and swiped it before her eyes, revealing that they were no longer brown.

"I think I am golden," she said.

What this demon failed to realize is that when she had met with Odin before the battle, Jane had finally succumb to her insecurities of being an immortal.

She wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her husband and her children. He went to Idunn and took one of the fruits. It was there that she slowly chewed the apple and felt her body become immortal.

* * *

**_Jane's chamber (Yesterday)_**

Jane's teeth pierced through the golden flesh that Odin held in his outstretch palm. She dared not touch the radiating fruit for fear of what it would do to her.

The apple was succulent as she chewed it through her canines and molars; each returning to a moment of her childhood when she would pick and eat apples from the tree located at the Hastings' House.

The chewed bits began their journey down into her stomach.

Her father-in-law backed away slowly and she looked about her body.

Nothing hit her yet. She wondered when it would.

Then a quake in her abdomen knocked the wind out of her. _That was quick_, she thought.

Another shake and pulse from within followed by several smaller ones.

Her hand was held out before her body...just as the epileptic shaking and contracting in ways that frightened her mind.

Jane's eyes flashed over to her father-in-law.

"It has begun," was all that came from his lips.

Her brain felt as though it was going to explode as her hands grasped tightly onto her temples. Voices, thoughts, and feelings took over every piece. As though she were connected to everyone in the palace and beyond.

"I can't!" she screamed through her tears.

Jane succumbed into the Allfather's arms who guided her body very gently to the floor.

Her body shook uncontrollably as the change happened. Her flesh burned, heart raced, and her brain could not take the stress.

"I will hold you now daughter of mine," Odin said tenderly. "Let these sensations pass."

"It hurts!" she cried in pain.

"I know, but soon you will be like us...and like us," he said, combing his fingers through the section of hair near her eye, "you will have the gifts you need to stop these demons and free your husband and family from this evil."

This brought her some comfort.

* * *

**_Chitauri Vessel_**

Jane's eyes reopened as she returned to focus from the recalled memory.

Her senses were sharper from her sight to her hearing. She could feel feelings as if they were her own.

Her hand used magic, transforming her dagger into Loki's scepter. It was a simple cloaking tip, but it was worth it to keep his weapon at her side.

"What is this magic you use?" he asked.

"Power," she answered. "The one thing you attacked my world for. The very thing you stole and tortured my husband for. So what say you, your demonship? Care to fight someone of your own caliber?"

The Other growled at her, bore talons on his hands, and moved with lightning quickness toward her.

Jane leapt up, her braid snapping her flesh as she came back down to her feet. She turned around and held the scepter in her hands tightly.

The orb fired once and he dematerialized before she made her mark.

A slicing sound came from above and she barely got the staff up to block the shot.

She backed up while blocking each attack from the Chitauri leader and took her own swipes and blasts at him.

The demon was trying to attack and maim her in anyway possible. Though she had not been a goddess that long, she did not want to heavily rely on her new powers. What if her full healing ability had not happened yet?

Would she be able to heal enough to continue the fight?

Their weapons clashed again and again.

"Want to see a trick?" she grumbled, pushing up on her weapon to keep his away from her.

Jane swiped her hand in a circle and was sucked into a portal that she had created.

During the transition process from mortality to immortality, she had to associate her body and mind with a power that she wished to have dominion over.

In her youth long before Loki and their marriage and family, Jane had been obsessed with portals and wormholes.

So why not? Be controller over the pathways laced within the stars.

And so she traveled through a vortex of time and space; passing through the moments where the Other shouted for her to reveal herself. She watched in amusement as he attacked the wind that surrounded him.

She continued to play with him, whispering in the darkness "I'm over here," or "You missed me," a few times; enjoying every minute of it.

Jane smirked, but when he called her a very cruel name, she reappeared silently and quickly.

"Here I am," she playfully said as she swiped the bladed scepter tip, scoring a hit with a slice across the abdomen.

The Other recoiled while grabbing and feeling his black blood cover his uniform and hand.

"Ooo, that looks like it hurt," she smiled at her victory. "You should watch your tongue when you talk like that to a lady; let alone a queen."

He charged, a bull shoving her down to the ground.

Their bodies slid on the floor to the point where her head was hanging off the edge of the floating platform. She could see below her the realm of Asgard, but that was way too far to see anything that was happening in the conflict.

Right now, her situation was more important. Her hand groped for her weapon, but she could not reach it and fend off her enemy at the same time.

Jane struggled to free herself while the blood was covering her fighting attire as well. The talons on his hands that encircled around her throat nearly pierced her flesh, but he was concentrating on suffocating her first. Black ooze was coating her neck at causing him to not have a complete grasp.

"Now, Lady Odinson, you...will...die," he said.

Jane was scared. She...had to...power...escape...but her air was slowly leaving.

Suddenly, The Other gasped and arched upward while his hands loosened.

They both looked to where the shock had come from. There was a bladed tip that pierced through his breast.

Her eyes went higher and her champion appeared; struggling with limited strength, but was able to pierce the blade of the scepter from the back to the front.

"Loki!" she cried.

The Other whipped his elbow back, sending her husband flying and tumbling to the ground.

She used the distraction to ram her knee into his injured abdomen and roll to freedom.

Using her gift again, she passed from under the leader's body to appear at her husband's side. "Loki," she spoke his name and stroked his face.

He was struggling to breathe and move, but at least he was conscious.

Loki did open his eyes and locked onto hers.

"Jane," he said her name, hoarseness in his throat. "You are still alive."

"But of course I am," she replied. "You doubting me?"

"Lies," he choked. "The lies he spoke to me."

Jane pressed her lips, dried and chapped to Loki's mouth. He responded to it and must have realized that is was her; when he placed a gentle hand upon her cheek.

He smiled once they stared into each other's eyes.

"Take me home," he begged of her.

And she nodded.

The moment was shattered when they both turned to face The Other who howled with his bloodied hands in the air loudly. He looked down in their general direction, ready to attack.

"I think that is our cue to leave," she said with a mild panic in her voice just before she reached into her belt for the tesseract. She did not know if her power would take them both so it was better to use the tesseract to make sure they both got home. "Hang on babe," she shouted.

Surging forward from where they lie, Jane hoped they would reappear on Asgard.

* * *

_OK, Jane has Loki back, but this fight is long from over. Remember those reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11 -- Bringing the war home

_Hello again one and all. Here is a shortie for Chapter 11. Enjoy and remember to review. _

**Music**

_Protectors of the Earth_ - Two Steps from Hell

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven - Bringing the war home_**

The war and battle had reached the Asgardian palace. Chitauri minions were infiltrating the halls while Asgardians, Avengers, and Jotun warriors were fighting to push them away.

Thor took Mjolnir high and hurled down his mighty weapon. The floor became electrified and struck down many Chitauri soldiers.

Captain America took his vibranium shield and sliced back and forth to take down more of the alien soldiers before he finally threw it outward.

The move took out several more.

Iron Man was blasting and striking down more foot soldiers, but turned and looked when he heard a strange sound.

Rogers was finished with his latest attacker, but did not see the one climbing a pillar and was going to drop down on him.

"Put it up Rogers!" Stark shouted.

"What?" Rogers shouted back.

"Put. It. Up!"

Cap took his shield and angled it while Tony fired a blast from his arc reactor, deflected the shot, and struck the minion in mid-fall toward him.

Ashes rained of what was left of the soldier.

Rogers was safe.

"Nice one Stark," he answered.

"I try."

Above them, a blue portal appeared and opened. They were ready to attack whatever would come through it.

What came through and crashed beside them was their queen and rescued king. Each of them put down their weapons when they recognized them.

_Wow_, Tony thought. _She did it._

Lady Jane looked about, gasping for breath while their king was recovering no doubt from her landing upon him.

"My lady," Steve Rogers came and met them. He blocked firepower from the enemy with his shield while they recovered. "My king, you are alive."

"Barely," he answered.

Another energy blast whirled over all their heads. Tony had to fire and destroy the Chitauri soldier from killing them.

Jane had pinned herself to Loki's body during the ambush. "Guide us out of the killing field," she asked them.

"I will escort you to..." Steve was blasted down to where they could no longer be defended.

_Back to work._

* * *

Jane and Loki looked to where the best place to get him to safety so she could fight. She would use her powers to defend her friends and family, but defending her husband as the same time would be insurmountable. Taking Loki to where their children were behind the magical barrier was the safest place for him.

She located a free passage, she brought him level. "Come on," she forced him to his feet and started to walk or hobble toward the opening.

"I am going to get you to the kids," she told him.

"Do no such thing," he tried to say to her, but nearly collapsed at an unknown pain. "I..."

"No," she snapped, still lugging him toward the opening. "You will be safe while we clean the house out of this vermin."

But before they could get there, The Other appeared holding and using Loki's scepter to transport himself.

She stopped suddenly and struggled to hold him up.

"You will not escape me," he growled. "I will tear out both of your hearts."

They stepped back very slowly.

Jane was going to have to do something that she cared not to do. She had mastered portal travel with the tesseract with herself and now with her husband. Now she was going to have to send only him.

The tesseract in her hand thrummed, but she placed the tesseract into his hands and pressed all three into his abdomen.

"Take him to that which is most precious to me," she told it and with a swipe of her hand.

"Jan..." he tried crying, but he vanished before he could say her name in one of her starry portals.

_It worked. He was gone_, she hoped.

She redirected her attention to the Chitauri leader who still bled from the wound by the scepter that he had gripped in his hand.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," she told him.

"Your demise has come Queen Jane," he replied.

The queen sprung off her right boot and charged toward the monster in what would be the final battle between them.

* * *

_I know that it was a little short, but I promise the next chapter will have some more clout to it!_


	12. Chapter 12 - Child's play

_That last chapter was too short to leave you hanging. Here is the next one...and it is got a bit of cuteness to it. Enjoy and review!_

**Music**

_Kids playing around_ - "_I got a ride" _from The Avengers soundtrack

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve - Child's play_**

Though the battle raged overhead, Queen Frigga and Abygail Stark did their best to keep the women and children calm within the treasure vault that was deep within the bowels of the palace.

Abby tended to a small girl who was worried about her father; a soldier, fighting upstairs.

She told her a story that her father was defending their world and would come for her if it was meant to be.

"Hey Stark," Natasha called for her.

She went to the Avenger spy who sat on guard of the door by the staircase. Her redheaded friend had a wide sword resting in her lap.

"Yeah Nat," she replied.

"You think you could gerryrig a weapon from one of these toys of Odin into something I could use to join the battle?" Widow asked. "I am getting sick and tired of being down here when I could be useful elsewhere."

"And that is why you are here child," the queen approached them. "If in the chance we come under siege, your friends are hoping and relying on your courageous heart and spirit to save us."

"And to answer your question, I..." Abby started to speak when suddenly a massive light appeared behind the three of them and a body appeared.

"Stand back!" Widow shouted and was going to attack with her pistol, when the person collapsed and rolled onto their back. A glowing blue cube rested in his hand.

It was their king.

"Loki!" Frigga screamed in disbelief.

The queen mother plucked the glowing cosmic cube from his hand and lifted his upper body into her arms.

"Oh my darling Loki," the mother welcomed him with a suffocating hug. "You live." They both watched as his mother examined and petted him with gentle caresses.

"Mother," he choked on breath and tried to hug her as well.

"Oh my darling," the mother said again and again. "How is it that you are alive? Oh that does not matter. You are alive my precious boy."

"Glad that is not me," Natasha whispered to Abby.

"Oh what is not to love about this type of moment?" Abby answered.

"Your children will be so happy to see you," the queen said. "Abby dearest, will you find Lukas and Lynnea and summon them to me?"

"Sure thing," she replied and headed to where the kids were set up.

"Mother, I need to return to the battle," Loki begged grabbing onto his mother's scarf around her neck. "Jane is up there and she needs me."

"Jane needs you right here my boy," his mother told him. "You are weak and need help...and we will get it for you."

Sprinting upon them, Abygail returned.

"They're not here!" she spoke in a panic.

"What?" Natasha shouted. "How did they..."

"They have to be here," Frigga said. "They could not have found a way out beyond the barrier."

Loki's eyes expressed what they all began to feel: sheer terror.

* * *

Lukas Lokison peered around a pillar and noticed Chitauri soldiers on patrol; searching for people to kill.

Well, he was going to make sure that did not happen.

He quickly ran back and joined Torunn and his sister Lynnea who were hiding nearby.

"OK," he said, "we follow the plan."

"And your plan is a foolish one Lokison," Torunn interjected. "I am one to confront the problem directly and attack with fierceness and no mercy."

"And you'll be the one that gets your head popped off like a dandelion," he told her. "A little of you, a little of me, and the right bait, we can't lose."

"And explain to me what is our bait again?"

They both turned to his little sister, sitting calmly with her bear in hand.

"What?" Lynnea asked.

* * *

Young Lynnea Lokidottir walked calmly out into the big hallway of her Nana and Papi's castle. She held on tight to Mr. Bear, her favorite toy in her arms.

She was scared, but her big brother said she would be okay. He would not let anything happen to her.

When she turned, she saw the big scary monsters who attacked her home back on Earth.

They did not see her at first, but Lukas said she needed to be seen and get chased.

Just like when they would play tag outside in the garden, but she would always be "it" because she was so small.

Then the scary monsters saw her.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" she asked very scared of the monsters.

They growled and slowly approached. All three had something in their hands, making a strange sound.

"Lukas!" she screamed and went running back where her brother and cousin were hiding.

The monsters chased her.

* * *

Lukas and Torunn waited behind two large columns and watched as Lynnea, the perfect bait that she was, run towards them; bringing the Chitauri demons right to them.

"Ready?" he asked.

Torunn nodded.

Lynnea ran into the room behind them; no doubt to hide.

The Chitauri were upon them and...snap!

Lukas threw down his staff in a slicing motion to trip them up.

Torunn came around behind, charging into the air with her large broadsword, and brought it down powerfully upon one of the soldiers; cleaving him cleanly down his back.

His next trick was to create a ring of fake hims.

"Over here you ugly beast," each one of the clones said.

They surrounded and confused the Chitauri as they clumsily blasted each one of the fakes. Lukas's many illusions laughed and tormented the monsters.

This allowed his cousin to attack and take out a second one.

But the third was proving to be wilier. It was nearly about to blast Torunn from behind.

"Get down!" he shouted.

Lukas unleashed a green fireball that set the soldier ablaze once Torunn had ducked.

It howled and screamed while trying to put out the fire until finally dying on the floor.

"Roasted, toasted, and ewww," he said, "and stinks to high heaven."

"Revolting," his cousin replied. "Shall we pursue more, my cousin?"

Lukas looked to Torunn and smiled. "Lets."

* * *

_I thought that cutesy fight with Lukas and Torunn who in the beginning were wanting to kill one another were now fighting together. _

_Please remember to review!_


	13. Chapter 13 -- Fight for what you love

_Here we are everyone! The Other and our heroine goddess are about to finish what they started. Please remember to review!_

_I got the sweetest review from a reader this week. So Candace Hale, this chapter is for you!_

**Music**

The final fight - "_One Way Trip"_ from Avengers.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen - Fight for what you love**_

The scepter swung about and Jane squatted to avoid the weapon from decapitating her. The Other continued his feverish fervor to try and kill her using Loki's bladed weapon.

The Other was attacking, crying in furious rage-filled anger with each powerful swipe and attack in her direction.

The newly formed goddess had located an axe from a fallen Asgardian and was using it. It was fair enough that she have a bladed weapon until she could get hers back.

She continued to step back further and further into the interior of the palace, but she was finding that if she were to die, no one would know about it.

The two of them arrived to a massive winding staircase that lead to the next level.

"Nowhere to run now pathetic queen," the Chitauri leader sneered. The blood still gushed from his wound.

"Boy are you slow," she snapped.

Jane turned and rushed up the steps, getting nearly halfway up before she leapt over the railing back to the second level.

"What was that about not being able to run," she bantered back.

The Other repeated her motion and charged down upon her.

Quickly Jane vanished into a quick void of time and space to avoid being impaled. Instead it pierced into the floor where she had once been standing.

In her void, she moved back up the staircase and readied her axe to attack the moment she reappeared.

The plan moved with fluid perfection. Jane appeared, lunging with the axe to hook onto the scepter and crash landing on her knees. She yanked with all her godlike strength and took her beloved's weapon back.

The Other had to let go from the fluid on his hands and it flew right back into her comfortable grasp.

The crystal sparked brightly to life.

"Told you this was mine," she said.

"Even with your weapon, you are no match for me," he challenged her just before charging with talons out extended.

Jane gripped her hands taut around the golden rod, feeling her skin reach its very limits.

_It was time to end this_, she thought to herself.

She took her grip, spun around her ankles, her braid smacking her in the face, and skipped off one foot, and drove the bladed scepter toward her adversary. Her face screamed bloody murder as she did it.

He attempted to attack with a high striking claw to cleave her across the front of her body.

But The Other did not get it down in time as the silver blade pierced deep into his chest. It went deep all the way up to the sapphire fire stone within the middle of the blade.

He looked down upon the devastating and deadly injury.

Then his covered eyes looked toward her.

"Guess I am not some pathetic queen now, am I?" she asked him insultingly.

And she gave the killer blow by twisting the blade around to destroy his life-source.

"The sentence I deliver to you is death for ever putting your filthy claws upon my husband and threatening my family. You monsters should realize that there is nothing more dangerous than a mother defending her cubs."

As The Other fell, his claw came down and scraped painfully down her bicep and reached her forearm before the lug hit the ground.

Jane looked to her arm and the fresh blood that was beginning to pour. A great deal of pain came from the clawmarks.

The pain stung, but a tingling sensation emerged. It was slow, a feathery touch as her blood moved to heal. It would still take some time.

"Time for your minions to see who is the superior being," she spoke and swiped her hand. "Take him to the center hall," she enchanted and teleported the body away; just as she had with Loki to the Treasure Vault.

The Other was gone.

She slid down a pillar, resting her blood covered scepter across her thighs.

For just a few minutes, she wanted a break.

* * *

_Yay! Jane won! Like there would be any doubt. Please do not forget to review. We only have two more chapters and the epilogue. I cannot believe it, but it is almost over._


	14. Chapter 14 -- Finality

_I hope that you like this one, but it had to be separated from everything else. If you review, awesome...but if not, it will be OK._

**Music**

"_The Dream of a Normal Death_" from Doctor Who (Series Three)**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen - Finality**_

The battle had reached its end. The united forces of the Asgardians, Avengers, and Jotuns had been triumphant in their victory.

Chitauri bodies covered the grounds of the palace interior and exterior while everyone surveyed the damage.

Those that survived walked slowly toward the body that had materialized in the center passage.

The Other, the Chitauri lord and master of all of them, was lying dead. His heart stabbed through by a double-bladed weapon and twisted viciously round. The organ of his life was falling slightly through the opening.

The Avengers saw their enemy's demise before their eyes. Everyone knew that Jane had gone into combat against him, but they never could imagine that she would kill the demon with such brutality.

Tony Stark kicked him slightly with his broken boot.

"Oh yeah, he's dead," he told everyone.

Thor turned to the Chitauri who were gathering to see their fallen master.

"Take him," the Thunder God ordered in a low voice. "Take him from my home and never return here again; less you wish to be banished to oblivion."

They growled in discontent and did as they were ordered.

The Other was hoisted up above them and carried from all their sights.

After all the Chitauri had fled and their equipment vanished into the portal above Asgard, the Avengers headed to the Treasure Room doors to rescue those that they loved and those that were sheltered from harm.

* * *

From the vault doors, the women and children peered through the darkness into the light. Most of the gentry emerged first, but Lady Frigga who held a blanket around Loki's shoulders, Lady Stark, and Black Widow were not far behind.

They started to survey the damages and losses of life.

"Guess they did not need me after all," Natasha joked.

"Told you so," Abby replied.

"Abs," a voice called for her from not far.

Tony pulled off his helmet as he walked toward them.

The husband and wife shared a bliss-filled reunion with kisses and hugs.

Lady Frigga kept Loki her son close to her to aid his unsteady gait up the stairs.

"Brother," Thor called and raced to embrace his brother. "I am most grateful to you alive still."

"As am I my brother," Loki weakly replied. "As am I. Have you seen my Jane?"

Everyone looked away from their camaraderie and reunion to see if Jane was indeed present.

But she was nowhere to be found.

"Jane," Loki called, but in his weakness nearly collapsed upon the floor. "Where is she?"

The Midgardian queen was not where around the family reunions.

"No," he whispered, "she couldn't have been..."

"I assure you she is well my son," Odin told him. "She has not fallen in battle."

"Then why isn't she here?" Steve Rogers stated. "Without her, this victory would have never happened."

"Locate Jane later," Tony said. "I am reading Loki's vitals with what juice I have left. If he does not get some serious healing, your majesty is going to die."

"I am fine for all intents and purposes," Loki defended. "I have only been tortured, for several weeks. I..." and their king nearly collapsed again in weakness. Frigga did her best to hold him, but Thor was there to assist.

"I have tried healing him and nothing has been successful," his mother told everyone.

"Your Asgardian magic will not heal him," a powerful brute voice declared. Everyone turned to see the Jotun Lord approaching. "It will only heal half of him," Battalak the Bersurker told them. "His Jotun half must be healed on our world."

"I'd rather be dead," Loki snapped.

"Loki," Odin chastised his response. "What is it you will do to heal him Son of Battlaus?"

"Our magicians will heal his internal body so his Asgardian magic can complete his healing," the Jotun ruler told everyone. "We Jotun require certain things to be completely healed."

Odin put his hands on the blanketed covered shoulders of his son.

"Loki, as your father, I ask of you to go with these Jotuns, your brethren, to restore your strength and return you to normal," Odin asked of him.

Their king was silent.

"Not without Jane," the Midgard king said. "I will not go without my queen."

"She will not survive in our realm," the Jotun king declared.

"She's not mortal anymore," Loki blurted.

And everyone went silent.

Who was going to be the first to say their reaction?

"You owe me a drink," the Thing grumbled to the Human Torch.

"Jane, our queen," Steve started to say. "No wonder she gave that impressive battle call speech before the fighting started. She couldn't die."

"_I can_," a voice called and echoed over them.

Everyone looked for where the voice came from.

"Jane," Thor called out in searching for her.

"_I am not ready yet_," their queen's echoes resonated through the halls. "_Please excuse my absence_."

"Jane," Loki tried calling for her. "Jane, please..." His injuries caused him great pain.

"_Loki, the one thing you can do for the three of us right now is get healed and come back to claim us all_," Jane spoke. "_Please. Do this for us_."

And her words convinced him.

"I am doing this for her...and no one else, understand?" he made his point clear.

All agreed with him.

The king joined the Jotuns on their side.

"This means our accord is complete," Battalak stated. "This alliance is no more."

"Your reward shall be granted to you," Odin acknowledged. "Upon return of my son in a fully healed state, you shall have it."

The Jotun contingent with Loki included began to walk out of the palace toward the portal room that would carry them to Jotunheim.

A portal opened up behind everyone and Jane stepped out of the glowing star ring and into the hall where everyone stood. She looked like she had seen better days with her hair and the slashes across her left arm.

Everyone was amazed and staring at her.

"What?" she asked. "You act like you have never seen a goddess before?"

* * *

_A bit of humor at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. One more and the epilogue and it is all done. ::Boo::_


	15. Chapter 15 - Tears

_The last chapter and this one has a great gushy scene. I hope you like it. _

**Music**

I found that listening to Jon Secada's "_Never too far awa_y" was perfect for this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen - Tears**_

The night was cool with the crisp breeze that came off the great sea that surrounded Asgard and the castle. Golden skies were transcended by the crisp white beaming stars that punched through the veil of the cosmos.

The celebrations had traversed many days, but finally tonight there would be peace and quiet...and she would have it no other way.

Lady Jane Odinson stood twisting at her ankles ever so slightly while staring into the paradise around her. The pale green nightdress that hung off her body, tight around her chest with cascading veils that covered the floor fluttered about. A secondary veil hung off each strap at her shoulder joints fluttered in the breeze.

In her days as a mortal, she longed to be able to stare into that sky and be this close. To learn everything there was about those heavenly bodies and perhaps visit them one day.

Now with her new powers, she could locate stars that had yet to be discovered. Heck, she probably could create stars if she so chose.

Her eyes lightly closed and reopened with a flutter. Many thoughts raced through her mind and no doubt her family would be able to hear.

But one thought was clear: what was she going to do with all this hair? Indeed her hair had gotten considerably longer and was filled with curls in the five days since she had taken that great leap. Her skin also had a light radiance to it along with her brown eyes were more golden tan; no doubt due to the immortal transformation.

The admiration of "checking herself out" made her chuckle on the inside.

She would venture out of this room and clear her head.

Jane slipped on a robe over her exhausted limbs. Her healing powers were not fully realized yet so she had needed some healing from The Other's final hurrah before he collapsed. Three long scars still worked to vanish, but she would always remember them being present.

Everyone, Asgardian and Midgardian alike, would be at rest or sleeping. It had been a long celebration of partying after their devastating victory.

However, she had stayed in after the first night.

Lynnea wanted to get back to the routine of being read to at night and Lukas, well, he was being her son the nobel protector and wanted to spend all the time he could.

Least until their father got to come home from Jotunheim. It was strange not hearing from Loki or how his progress was coming.

Thor had been no help though. She wanted to send him to check on her husband, but he was too busy with his revelry and reuniting with Sif and Torunn that she was put on the back burner.

So Jane continued to wait for nearly a week to receive word.

Her walk on the cool marble floors in her bare feet brought relief that shot through her entire body.

Torch bowls burned dimly while guards filled the corridor.

She entered through the great hall's massive doors and saw the entire chamber belonged to her and her alone. All she was missing was a little music to set the overall mood.

She could create her own; humming to herself in a waltz related rhythm.

Jane skipped and slowly pivoted on her feet; the veils of her nightdress and robe spinning about her body.

Giggles came from her lips, feeling youthful in her newfound life.

Though she was enjoying herself, her thoughts of confusion and depression returned.

Was she a sell-out by turning immortal? Would her people continue to praise and follow her lead now as an Asgardian? How would everyone treat her: with respect or fear?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the thought process of another. She was no longer alone in her own space. In her hands, the fabrics of her robe and dress gathered tightly around her legs.

This person stood in admiration of her; amazed at her beauty and gracefulness.

Her admirer was in love with her.

Jane turned slowly around to meet the royal's eyes.

He stood there in the bloom of health in fresh leather and silk tunics to bring about his strong appearance.

One hand grasped his wrist behind his strong frame while the torchlight caused his slicked back locks to shine; creating a halo about his head.  
Her lips parted to allow breathing to occur...and it slowly curved into a smile.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

She took one cautious step and it broke into a sprint.

Loki did the same and they met at the halfway point; Jane leaping into his arms as his wrapped around her tightly.

Her husband spun them about on his feet, reminding her of the past when they used to do this all the time. Both were laughing with delight and happiness.

Jane's fingers braced themselves powerfully against his stunning face just before her lips smashed upon his.

Loki set her back down in order to interlace his fingers into her mane to do the same.

Several brief kisses were met by equally long and passionate ones. Laughter, sweet breathless laughter tried to stop their kisses, but it was futile.

Though they were both immortal, breathing became important. Their eyes locked onto one another while their foreheads were fused together.

"My beautiful, beautiful wife," he said to her. "How your face, your courageous heart kept me alive." He swallowed hard before kissing her yet again.

"I thought you were gone," she wept. "Then you were alive and my path was clear. I needed to save you. I needed to stop them."

"And you did. My brave and newly immortalized heroine came to my rescue...again."

Jane giggled. "I really need to stop doing that," she joked.

"Then I need to stop getting into trouble."

"You are the God of Mischief. I do not see that happening at least anytime in the near future."

It was Loki's turn to laugh.

The back of his hand brushed along her cheek. "I knew that immortality would suit you very well," he told her. "The golden sparkle I will long to stare into until the end of time."

"Crooner," she snickered.

Once they were done reuniting, the couple hand in hand headed down the hall to his parents' chambers where Odin and Frigga would be eagerly awaiting for his return.

Lukas and Lynnea were sitting on the animal rug listening to a story being told by their grandmother when they entered.

They took in the joyous sight for just a few extra moments.

But their daughter, their very sensitive daughter sensed them near and turned toward the passage where they stood.

"Daddy!" Lynnea screeched and ran to them; her large nightdress nearly tripping her.

"Dad," Lukas shouted and did the same.

Loki intercepted their daughter and lifted her into his arms. He lifted her very high above his head, twirling her once while calling her "his beautiful angel" before hugging her tightly against him.

Their son wrapped his arms around his waist.

Jane shed a couple more tears.

She had heard that her children had broken out of the vault and even fought a couple of Chitauri soldiers.

Instead of being upset with them, she was so happy that they were still alive.

This moment would not be happening if they had not survived.

Lord Odin and Lady Frigga came to see their son, embracing him once the children were back on the ground.

"Oh my darling boy," his mother greeted him, "it is without words to describe how pleased that you have recovered your strength and you are back to health."

"Thank our mortal enemies for their gifts," Loki told them. "They are the ones that were able to aid me back to health."

"Loki, my son," Odin spoke, "it is with great love and pride that we are able to share this reunion with you."

"Thank you father," he replied. "Now," he directed his attention to the children, "what is this I hear about you Lukas Lokison using your sister as "bait" to fight the Chitauri?"

"Uh oh," Lukas replied. He actually thought he was about to get in trouble.

Loki dropped to one knee so so stare into his son's eyes.

"I am not upset with you son," he told him. "I guess I am going to have to teach you more magic so that you can create an apparition of Linney so that you are not using her like that again."

"Really?" their son replied. "You are going to teach me more magic?"

"So long as I have the blessing of your mother," Loki looked up at her.

Jane cracked a sly smile.

"As long as he teaches you appropriate times to use it and self-control, I see no harm in it. I mean we are going to be here on Asgard for a while until the castle can be rebuilt."

"We are?" Lynnea asked.

"We have to darling," Jane told her daughter. "Once Uncle Tony and the rest of the people can put our home back together, then we can go home. But for now, we will stay here with nana and papa; so long as it is OK with them."

"Our home is yours," Frigga declared. "You all are most welcome to stay with us for as long as it takes."

And the Odinson family could not be more happy.

Their enemy was gone, they would return to Midgard once their home was rebuilt, and their children were going to be happy.

Jane and Loki knew that everything was going to get better from here.

* * *

_Oh, lots of gushing! It is so sad to point this out, but we have reached the end of our tale. I thank you for all the wonderful reviews and emails about this story. And do not forget to see Avengers 2 when it comes out. I think this story is a good connector to it. _

_Again, thank you so much and if you want to see about other stories coming around, do not forget to Author Subscribe to me. _

_Thank you again!_


	16. Epilogue

_Oh I really hate when we get to this part. The sad final posting for Stockholm: Redemption. I truly hope that you have enjoyed this story. Please keep in touch with me by Author Subscribing or Favorite Authoring here on . A new tale is in the works in a current universe I have running and in a very popular universe also of interest. _

_Again, thank you so much for the reviews, comments, and emails. I value and keep them all!_

_Oh, yeah, the story..._

* * *

**Epilogue**

The army and empire had been crippled.

Nothing remained of his legions with the death of his commander.

How could such an army be decimated by meager humans, Asgardian soldiers, and other members of these nine realms?

All would pay under the weight of his power and authority. He vowed against his power and soul that they would beg for mercy before he could destroy them.

The first world to burn would be Earth. The source of the kingdom of human heroes and now two immortal beasts who were able to decimate the

Chitauri armies.

And on the name of Thanos, they would be the first to die.

* * *

_THE END...or is it...?_

_Oh, I cannot deprive you of my latest that I am working on, so here it is..._

**_Once Upon Another Time _**_- Fifteen years have gone by. The machines are in control of the Earth, the Avengers have been decimated, and the people are scattered and salvage a life on their own world. It is up to a small group of children to save the world...but I am not holding my breath. _

_My name is Francis Clinton Barton and this is my story of fighting through hell._

**_COMING SOON!_**


End file.
